


A Hero's Welcome

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Sparrow





	A Hero's Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> The usual disclaimers for copywrited material apply here. I wrote this story for fun and to see if I could write one . No offense is intended or profit is being made here. 
> 
> While there are a lot of similarities between this story and season 5, some of the events are different . I have brought Eponin back into the mix ( she hasn’t been mentioned since Hooves and Harlots season 1)and added a couple of characters of my own creation. Also involved are Gabrielle’s parents, sister and Xena’s family. 
> 
> I wish to thank the Bard’s Corner for inspiration along with the animated Disney Hercules movie whose soundtrack provided great inspiration as well. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy my first effort in writing a Xena/Gabrielle story. Most of my previous efforts have been strictly sci-fi in nature. Comments are welcomed and I can be reached at the following email address 
> 
> Now, onto the story

Xena studied her companion as they both walked along the well trodden path, the warrior leading Argo and Gabrielle leading her newly acquired horse which she still had yet to name. It was midday, the sun shining brightly overhead, it’s warmth welcome, despite the chill currently in the air. The forest around them was full of activity, birds calling to each other and other creatures going about their business. Gabrielle had not spoken very much since they had left Eponin and her three other sisters about a league outside of Potedeia. Xena had been surprised to see Eponin and after a brief explanation, the Amazons had left the warrior princess with the bard, heading back home to Arborea. Judging by the silence of the bard, Xena knew that the visit had not gone well.   
  
Spotting a clearing nearby, Xena moved off the road, intending to set up camp and get some much needed down time. The past three moons had been traumatic if nothing else, and the last thing Xena wanted was to see her bard subjected to any more pain. Obviously, the visit home had done just that to her and it was all Xena could do not to leave Gabrielle here, go back and eliminate the problem. Her thoughts returning to Gabrielle, Xena called over to her   
  
"Gabrielle, over here. I thought we’d take a bit of a break. Amphipolis is only a half a day’s ride and rather than get there after dark, we could camp here overnight and ride there early in the afternoon."   
  
"What? Oh, I guess so." Gabrielle replied, walking off onto the grass and helping Xena to offload their supplies from Argo and her horse.   
  
"Do you want to talk? " Xena inquired, studying the rather somber expression still on the bard’s normally cheery countenance.   
  
" I…I don’t know. I don’t think I can talk about it now. Maybe later, but just not now. " replied the bard as she went about the task of preparing the campsite " Why did we stop here? It’s only mid-day."   
  
"I thought we could use a break. I’m tired, Argo is tired and you and your horse both look like Tartarus. Like I said earlier, we can camp here tonight and reach Mom’s by early afternoon. There is a stream just beyond the trees over there and this area is easily defendable." Xena replied casually, as she stretched her long, muscular legs.   
  
"My warrior ACTUALLY suggesting we take a break. Now, that’s a change from miss hurry up and go get em. Next thing is that you’ll be suggesting that we find someplace to settle down with for the winter" replied Gabrielle, traces of a smile crossing her face.   
  
Xena paused a moment as the words ‘My warrior’ sunk in. ‘Something really bad must have happened during that last visit’   
  
"Actually, I was going to suggest that very thing. It won’t be very long before the heavy snows start. I know mother would love to have us nearby, especially for Solstice. I am guessing that it will be maybe a month or so before the snows start. "   
  
"Amphipolis? Are you sure you want to stay in one place for so long? I know you and keeping you grounded for that long would drive you crazy. Are you sure you could stay there, even though some still don’t welcome you there. You know, I will be happy to go wherever you think is best. " Gabrielle replied ‘not like I can ever go back to Potedeia. ‘ The pain of that particular thought forcing it’s way to cross the bard’s features.   
  
Xena studied the pained expression on her soulmate’s face. Hopping up from the log she had been sitting on and trusting her ‘read’ of her bard’s expression, Xena decided to go and catch tonight’s dinner.   
  
"I’ll be back shortly with dinner. Any special requests? Can you get everything ready? "   
  
"No problem, I should have the fire going fine by the time you get back. Don’t forget the waterskins." Gabrielle called out to Xena’s retreating form.   
  
  
  
Gabrielle quickly and efficiently laid out their gear, getting a fire started, using some of the water from the remaining waterskin to start boiling water for tea. After laying out their bedrolls side by side, Gabrielle looked around the camp and was satisified with the results. Placing her staff within easy reach, Gabrielle paused a moment and turned her gaze upon Argo , her sometimes nemesis.   
  
Taking a deep breath, Gabrielle saw to the needs of her horse and then approached the golden warhorse. Pulling another crunchy apple out of her sack, she held it up to Argo’s mouth and much to Gabrielle’s delight, Argo gently plucked the treat out of her hand, proceeding to munch it happily.   
  
"Whew, that wasn’t so bad now, was it girl? " Gabrielle said, proceeding to carefully remove the mare’s saddle and blanket. After placing bridle on top of the saddle, Gabrielle proceeded to first rub down, the brush Argo the way she had observed Xena doing so many times. Slow, deliberate strokes, beginning just behind the mare’s ears, finally ending with her haunches and mane. "I can see why she talks to you so much, Argo. You are easy to talk to."   
  
Argo, not quite sure of this sudden show of affection from the bard, turned her golden head and nuzzled Gabrielle, as if giving her approval of the treatment and attempt to come to a better understanding between the two of them. .   
  
"She wants us to find a place to stay this winter, Argo. I know that it’s a good idea and we all could use the down time especially since winter is only a month or so away according to Xena. Going to Amphipolis is a good idea or maybe even Arborea, I guess. Gods know I could sure use some time with my sisters. It might make it easier for Chilapa to settle in if we’re there. It’s not like I have a home in Potedeia anymore. " Gabrielle said as buried her face in Argo’s mane.   
  
A wave of sadness flooded through Gabrielle as she fought to suppress the painful memories of her final visit home, memories which were fighting to surface again. Throwing an arm around the mare’s neck, the tears began flowing freely as the bard could no longer hold back the pain of that final visit in Potedeia.   
  
Xena watched in silence at the edge of the tree line as Gabrielle sobbed quietly into Argo’s mane. She had heard some of Gabrielle’s confession to Argo and hoped that she would tell the warhorse more, so Xena could understand the mood that Gabrielle was in. The bard had stopped talking to Argo, instead she clung to the mare, seeking comfort and strength from Argo. Quickly realizing the reason for Gabrielle’s state of mind, the warrior’s mood changed from one of comfort and love for Gabrielle to one of anger and utter hatred for one particular man, the man at the center of Gabrielle’s heartache. Taking a deep breath, Xena willed that dark fury into the background as Gabrielle talked between muffled sobs   
  
"How could he do it? How could he? I came back to try and patch things up between us, at the very least try and explain what happened to us in Rome. But no, the first thing that happens is that…" Gabrielle closed her eyes as the memories of the recent events flooded through her brain….   
  
  
  
  
  
******************************************************************************   
  
  
  
Gabrielle paused at the bend of the road leading into Potedeia and looked around, taking in the sights and sounds of her home, the village of her birth. The spot she was standing on was a special place for her. The place where her life changed forever. Where she had first met the feared Warrior Princess, Ares’ Chosen One, the Destroyer of Nations…. Xena.   
  
Until the day the Fates made their paths cross, Gabrielle was beginning to believe that she would never be able to realize her dream of becoming a bard. Until that fateful moment, she was betrothed to Perdicus by her father and expected to give up her dreams and become a ‘dutiful’ wife and mother. But after Perdicus left to become a soldier and experience what the world had to offer, that part of her life had been put on hold.   
  
Nonetheless, Gabrielle’s parents had decided to try and find their daughter a husband they deemed suitable for her. Tried until the slavers came and attempted to sell them and other captives into slavery. Until a woman, dressed in only a simple white shift, eliminated the threat with a dance of well rehearsed death. And in that moment, Gabrielle knew that this was where her destiny lay. To follow and chronicle the life of this woman.   
  
And Gabrielle, sticking to her hastily formed plan did just that. She snuck out of her parent’s home with her few possessions packed in a small leather bag and left. Left to embark on a journey which would give her the greatest adventures she thought possible. A journey which took her through great joy, distant lands and utter heartbreak. A journey which she wouldn’t trade for anything in the world and a relationship with someone that was only previously written about. Not a day passed that Gabrielle didn’t take time to write in her diary or record the details of their most recent adventure in a scroll.   
  
Shaking herself out of her brief reverie, Gabrielle took a firm grip on her staff and made sure her sais were secure in their boot holders. Pulling the edges of her leather cloak a little closer, she took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and headed into her hometown.   
  
As she entered the outskirts of town, Gabrielle could feel the eyes of the neighbors and friends fall upon her. Nearing the town itself, she also became aware of the whispers coming from her fellow townsmen and distant family. Some of the comments consisted of surprise at seeing her, others were of her attire and a few of downright outrage.   
  
"She’s alive! Gabrielle is alive!"   
  
"But how? That murdering bitch got Gabby killed."   
  
"Rumor has it, that bitch is alive as well."   
  
"What does she think she’s gonna get here ? A hero’s welcome, after abandoning her family. "   
  
"Certainly not. Going off and scaring her family like that certainly ain’t worth that."   
  
"Look at what she’s wearing. Herodotus won’t have her wearing that around here. "   
  
"She should be ashamed. Some nerve coming back here wearing that. She’s no better than that bitch who stole her from here."   
  
Not looking towards the villagers making those comments, Gabrielle’s posture straightened even more and assumed an air of self confidence and grace, the attitude and grace befitting the Amazon Queen.   
  
The villagers noticed a distinct change in the young woman as she walked by them, not sparing them a cursory glance. An air of confidence and grace flowed off the bard. The straight posture, purposeful stride and seeming ease at the way she walked down the main road of the village, heading for the inn.   
  
Gabrielle could feel the stares from her distant relatives and fellow townsmen as she made her way towards the stables, intending to settle her horse in before heading to the inn. Staying at her parent’s place was out of the question, knowing the treatment she would most likely receive there. The treatment she was getting from the villagers was about what she had expected, but it still didn’t make her feel any better. ‘What more do we have to do. We died defending Greece from the Roman invasion.’   
  
If Xena had been here with her, the comments were more than likely to have been much worse and with the mood Xena was in, also likely to have been a bit violent. Not that Gabrielle didn’t want to go and smack some sense in her fellow villagers herself, it was just that Xena wouldn’t allow one bad word to be spoken about Gabrielle in her presence. Since their mysterious ‘rebirth’, Xena’s protective streak had gone into overdrive and on some level, Gabrielle’s feelings towards her had changed too. The road back from Rome had not been an easy one for them, with Joxer tagging along for part of the trip and Amarice had accompanied them to meet with the northern amazon tribes. Another comment from her kinsman brought Gabrielle back to the present.   
  
  
  
"Looks like one of those damn harlot Amazons"   
  
"If she hadn’t gone off after that murdering whore, Perdicus would still be alive and Hecuba would have a few grandchildren by now. "   
  
"It’s bad enough that there’s a few of those harlots here now. But to have little Gabby dressed like one of ‘em is even worse."   
  
" It’s all that Xena’s fault. She probably made Gabby start dressin like them too."   
  
Gabrielle’s head perked up a bit upon hearing that several of her sisters were here in town. It might make her visit here a bit easier, especially when it came to dealing with her father. And, if things became hostile, she knew that they would defend her with their lives if necessary. After settling her horse in at the stables, making sure that there was plenty of fresh hay, oats and water, Gabrielle left the stables, intent on seeing several of her sisters at the inn. She was so occupied with that thought, she didn’t notice when she walked headlong into a young woman, knocking her to the ground.   
  
Gabrielle reached down to help the young woman to her feet and noticed that it was her sister she had run into, Lilla.   
  
As she was helped to her feet, Lilla noticed that it was none other than her sister Gabrielle who had run into her.   
  
"Gabrielle, it’s you. You’re alive. " exclaimed Lilla as she threw herself into her sister’s arms "We all heard that the Romans had killed you"   
  
"Yes, I’m fine. It’s a very long story. " replied Gabrielle as she returned her sister’s embrace. " I’m going to check into the inn, get settled and then wait for Herodotus to come and bother me."   
  
Lilla’s face fell as Gabrielle continued   
  
"I won’t tolerate him bothering me or berating Xena . We’ve been through Tartarus together and I just won’t stand for it. I lost two very dear friends and I am in no mood to be treated like sheep dung."   
  
"Oh, Gabby. Why do you say things like that? Can’t you at least change into something less daring? Father only wants what is best for us. "   
  
"No, Lilla. I will NOT have that man harming me any longer. You may wish to overlook everything he’s done to us, but I cannot. I am a grown woman and the Amazon Queen, for Gaia’s sake. I will wear what I want and be told how to dress by anyone. I will be treated with respect by him. I deserve that much."   
  
The strength and conviction with which she spoke those words surprised Lilla. She hadn’t seen her sister in almost a year and the scrolls that Gabrielle had sent were few and far between. Lilla paused for a moment as she studied her sister. Gabrielle had most definitely changed, Lilla decided. Gabrielle possessed an air of confidence, elegance and grace. A woman who was in complete control of herself and her life. Not a naieve farm girl, but a force to be reckoned with. Lilla was more than a little jealous of Gabrielle and honestly believed that their father only wanted the best for them, and traveling with Xena was definitely not the best for Gabrielle.   
  
"Lilla, if you will excuse me, I need to get a room at the inn and get myself settled. I’ll try to come by after the dinner meal. " Gabrielle stated, turning away from her sister.   
  
"All-right. Try to wear something less revealing. Father won’t be pleased."   
  
Gabrielle smiled at her sister and thought silently   
  
‘How about my ceremonial leathers. It’s certainly different.’   
  
Continuing on towards the inn and her Amazon sisters, Gabrielle was unaware of the glare of a particular set of eyes. Eyes of a man that watched her walk by that were full of nothing but hatred and revenge.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************   
  
  
  
  
  
Herodotus watched from a discreet distance as he saw his wife’s eldest daughter walk down the main road of Potedeia, headed for the inn. He seethed with rage when he saw what the bard was wearing and made a vow to make her visit here short and as painful as he could possibly manage. He had formulated a plan to hurt her, once the rumors of her and Xena’s return from the dead, and make her stay so he could keep her under his influence and beat the loyalty she had for Xena out of her.   
  
" She dared come back here wearing that whore’s outfit. After all she’s put me through, she has the nerve to do this!!!!" raged Herodotus, slamming his fist into the wall. " I will make her regret ever coming back here. Maybe, while I’m at it, I’ll hurt those damned whore friends of hers. If this doesn’t work, then I will find someone to make that Xena pay as well. I will even the score with all of them. "   
  
The thought of hurting everyone close to the bard brought a twisted smile to the cruel face of Gabrielle’s father as he left his observation post to meet with the rest of his ‘friends’ and bring about the downfall of the bard and with any luck the warrior princess as well. Herodotus knew that his other daughter and wife wouldn’t dare to interfere or they would get more of the same. He had them firmly under his control and it was only a matter of time before he had Gabrielle back as well. Walking over to the blacksmith’s shop, he met with his other friends and continued filling them in on his plans   
  
"Herodotus, are you sure this is gonna work. I’m more than happy to bring that wayward Gabrielle in line, but if that Xena finds out, she’s more than likely to kill us all. "   
  
"Nidus, relax. Gabrielle won’t let her. I have the law on my side, and being my child, I can dictate whom she is betrothed to. "   
  
"But Herodotus, I thought that Gabrielle was of legal age"   
  
"So what. She be my child and will do what I deem is good for her. To Tartarus with that damn Xena. Gabrielle has shamed our village and now that she’s come home, she will do what’s proper. "   
  
The others looked at him, finally seeing the depth of hatred he had for Xena and Gabrielle, the child he had raised since her birth. Herodotus was a big man and was accustomed to getting his own way in everything, and the fact that his eldest child had defied him on more than one occasion only furthered his dark moods. Nidus went along with the plan because he needed another wife to keep his home clean, meals cooked and clothes clean and repaired. When Herodotus first came to him with the idea, just after the rumors of Gabrielle’s ‘rebirth’, he had been a bit reluctant, but eventually agreed when a traveling merchant mentioned actually running into them on the road.   
  
"Look everyone. Even if things don’t go right here, I managed to save a few dinars, enough to hire some ‘people’ to bring her back here. I don’t care if they have to go to that bitch’s home and drag her out of there. She WILL do what I say, wear what I deem is appropriate and anything else I can think of. The law is on MY side, not Xena’s. "   
  
A round of grumbling from the other men as Herodotus excitedly lay out the last of the plans for Gabrielle   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As soon as Gabrielle walked through the door of Potedeia’s only tavern/inn, she felt the eyes of every one in there immediately turn upon her. Her new outfit was sure to draw attention and anger from ‘certain citizens’, but the bard didn’t care. The feelings, for the most part were not too friendly, except for four pairs of eyes, who watched her every step , from their table in the farthest corner of the inn. As soon as Gabrielle stopped at the bar, the four women sitting at that table, immediately stood up and rushed over to her position.   
  
All four women were dressed similarly, leather halter tops with matching wrap around skirts, adorned with feathers and scabbards across the backs of their shoulders. Upon reaching her side, the amazons immediately dropped to one knee, bowing their heads in respect to Gabrielle, with the dark, curly-haired one apparently in the lead.   
  
"My Queen. It is so good to see you. After what happened…."   
  
Gabrielle’s face brightened as the uneasy mood she had been in since walking through the town gates began to lift. Gesturing with one hand, the bard spoke to the kneeling women.   
  
"Rise my sisters and join me. It is good to see you all again. As for what happened, that is a long story. "   
  
"Of course, my Queen. Please join us at our table over here."   
  
The warriors escorted their Queen over to the table at the farthest corner of the inn, seating her with her back to the wall and between two Amazons with the other two seated in front, facing her.   
  
Gabrielle took a moment to study the Amazons seated with her and recognition dawned on her face as she suddenly recognized the woman who had addressed her. The woman who had addressed her and was leading the group was the woman who had first taught her how to use her staff. Grasping the arm of the Amazon, the bard pulled her into a fierce embrace.   
  
"Eponin! It is so good to see you again. Where have you been?"   
  
"I’ve been out in the world, exploring and discovering new places and spending time with some of the distant tribes. When word reached us of Caesar and Pompey’s movements and " Eponin’s voice fell to a whisper "… Ephiny and Solari… I decided to return to my home village. Then I heard what happened to the two of you after all you both had done for us. We weren’t too far from here and thought it would be best to pay our respects before returning to Arborea. We were just about to go over there and you walked in and well…"   
  
"I am very glad you’re here. I came home to try one last time to patch things up, but I know it won’t be easy. I know my ‘father’ all too well and I’ve had this feeling since I walked in town, that something was up. I didn’t expect a hero’s welcome, but I didn’t expect the feelings to be so openly hostile. Since Herodotus hates Xena so much and me to an extent, I am fearful for my mother and sister’s safety while I am here. "   
  
Eponin’s eyes widened slightly at this news from her beloved Queen and she glanced around the table at her sisters with a silent command. A blink from each pair of eyes told her that the silent order had been received, confirmed and would be carried out. ‘No one would harm the Queen’s mother or sister.’ The amazons would carry this out no matter who was responsible. None of these women would hesitate a moment to lay down their life for their Queen and would protect her from any harm from any source, even if that source was a member of the Queen’s own family.   
  
Denine, one of Eponin’s prized elite guard signaled for a bowl of venison stew and a tankard of cider to be brought over to their table for the Queen. After making sure that her appetite was sated, the amazons continued their conversations, with their Queen graciously included. Conversation consisted of gossip, the travels and adventures that they had encountered and getting reacquainted.   
  
About two candlemarks had passed before a group of local burst into the tavern, making their way deliberately over to where the five Amazons sat quietly talking and eating their meal. As the group of drunken locals approached, Eponin felt the tension rise quickly in the room and all her senses were on edge. Instinctively knowing that there was probably going to be trouble and that situation could put the Queen in danger, she issued a silent command to the three other Amazons sitting with her.   
  
"Well, lookee here. Seems like we got ourselves a few of them Amazons. Mebbe we ought to show em a good time."   
  
"Gods be damned, lookee who’s with em. If it ain’t little Gabby all growed up and …out…"   
  
"Yeah….Pretty good looking and feisty. Got some muscle there, ought to be good for child bearing now."   
  
"Now’s that you be back here, me and Herodotus can be’s settling our agreement…" his words trailed off as the meaning sunk into the women around the table.   
  
Gabrielle looked at the man in shock as his words registered in her brain, while the men laughed lecherously. She knew of this man, he was one of Herodotus’ slightly younger friends and liked the drink as much as her father did. He had already buried two wives, both of whom had died young and broken in spirit. This is what her father had planned for her. Planned for her to get married again, bear children and support him in drink until he died or her spirit died. ‘That won’t happen’ Gabrielle silently thanked her goddess, Artemis for sending her sisters to Potedeia, it would make dealing with this a great deal easier.   
  
"I can’t believe he did this. I can’t believe this…"   
  
Her train of thought was broken as Nidus’ smelly, filth encrusted arm reached down for her, a lecherous grin on his face. His hand never reached her as the sounds of swords being drawn, echoed through the inn, and were pointed directly at him. Eponin was instantly standing right beside her Queen and the three other Amazons took up a defensive posture around their Queen. The Amazon weaponsmaster spoke, her voice filled with barely controlled fury, and cutting eerily through the silence of the now quiet tavern inn.   
  
"No one lays a hand on our Queen. Any attempt to do so will be interpreted as a hostile action and dealt with accordingly. "   
  
"You sluts! It’s bad enough that you live with women, doing gods only know what. But this one has shamed our village and now that she’s home, she will be married to me and bear me children."   
  
"HOW DARE YOU , YOU WHORE. How dare you defy me again !!!!" Herodotus’ voice bellowed with rage as he stormed angrily into the tavern, dragging Hecuba and Lilla with him. The two women exchanged looks as they saw the scene before them. Four heavily armed women surrounding Gabrielle, obviously protecting her from the drunken, lecherous intentions of Herodotus’ friends. "I made this arrangement and it will be done. You will wear what you are told to wear and bear him as many children as your body will grow. You will not be leaving here again! You have shamed this family and your home village with your whoring ways and travels. I won’t have you out traveling again, not with these whores and especially not with that bitch, Xena !"   
  
Eponin took a step forward, placing herself directly between Gabrielle and Herodotus, fully prepared to take his life in Gabrielle’s defense. His words caused the anger that she was trying to keep in check to break through the restraints and rise to the surface. Squaring her shoulders, the weaponsmaster chose her words carefully, not wishing to cause her beloved Queen any more pain than she was already in.   
  
"You have no authority over Queen Gabrielle, old man. She is our Queen, a grown woman and subject to our law, and the chosen one of the goddess Artemis. Any attempt to harm her, force her to do something against her will, shall not only bring our judgement, the judgement of the authorities, but also the judgement of Artemis as well."   
  
Herodotus seethed in anger as Eponin spoke, his eyes shooting daggers of hatred towards the young Queen. He attempted to take a step closer to Gabrielle, but immediately backed down as two razor sharp swords were pointed directly at him, the tip of Eponin’s blade a mere inch from his chest, directly in front of his heart. When she spoke again, her voice was cold and hard and there was absolutely no room for negotiation.   
  
"Any further movement will result in formal charges being filed against you here, in Athens and Arborea. You will be forcibly removed to the nearest jail to await extradition or the closet traveling arbiter."   
  
"You slut." Herodotus spat " You have no priviledges here or in Athens. You keep your slut goddess out of this. None of this concerns your kind."   
  
The amazons and Gabrielle expected Artemis to appear in the tavern and strike him down for this heinous insult, but nothing happened. Hecuba and Lilla exchanged glances as well, but kept silent, not wanting to incur Herodotus’ wrath in public.   
  
Eponin opened her mouth to speak, but closed it as Gabrielle stepped out from behind her, facing the man who had ‘raised’ her, every bit a royal monarch. The sweetness was gone from her face, replaced by a strength Eponin hadn’t seen before. Her voice was filled with quiet, controlled fury, something she had learned from the best teacher, Xena. Sparing a glance at her mother and sister, a shade of sadness was etched across her features.   
  
"You no longer have any authority over my life. That ended when Perdicus died. I became an Amazon when I accepted the rite of caste from the dying Princess, Terreis. I became Queen upon Melosa’s death and have been Queen ever since. Nidus is a brutal, lecherous man who beat and worked his first two wives to death. And as for priviledges, I have more than you do. Athens is the protected city of the goddess Athena, sister to Artemis. Being Queen of the Amazon Nation makes me one of Artemis’ Chosen and that allows me an audience with her at my request. "   
  
" You are nothing but a little whore who followed a murdering bitch. I am sorry I ever raised you. "   
  
Gabrielle’s eyes hardened even futher and an air which Eponin had only seen come from the Warrior Princess herself, exuded from the bard/Queen.   
  
"Be it known, Herodotus of Potedeia. If any harm ever comes to any of my sisters, I WILL have you arrested and tried for charges of attempted murder of members of the Amazon Nation. A copy of the charges, along with your description and all pertinent information will be sent to every town and village in Greece, both Amazon and non Amazon. "   
  
"You wouldn’t dare, bitch…." Herodotus’ eyes glanced in the direction of Hecuba and Lilla, still standing silently at the bar.   
  
Gabrielle understood the implied threat directed towards her mother and sister. Looking him directly in the eye, the bard spoke, her voice indistinguishable from Xena’s   
  
"If any harm comes to them, in any way. I will have you tried and convicted of not only assault and battery here, but brought in chains to Arborea and tried there for attempted murder of the Queen mother and Princess. I think you should know, the penalty for that is … death."   
  
Herodotus looked at Gabrielle for a moment, then said   
  
"And have Xena do it, I don’t believe so…."   
  
He didn’t get the chance to finish as Gabrielle leaned in close and replied,   
  
"No, I wouldn’t allow that." Pausing for effect, Gabrielle finished, " I would do it myself."   
  
Hecuba and Lilla looked at each other in complete amazement at Gabrielle’s last comment. They both knew that Gabrielle had changed, but didn’t realize just how much until this moment. Her attire, and total lack of fear from Herodotus’ attempts at intimidation had absolutely no effect. With a nod, Eponin dispatched Denine to collect their gear and stood silently with the two remaining warriors beside Gabrielle.   
  
"Now, leave me. Any further attempt to bother us, will not go well for you."   
  
Herodotus spun around angrily, pushing aside his ‘friends’ , grabbing his wife and daughter and pushing them through the door ahead of him. Tossing a glance back over his shoulder, he called out in contemptable rage.   
  
"Don’t ever show up here again. You are not my daughter, you have no family here."   
  
With that last bit, Herodotus walked out the door and out of Gabrielle’s life.   
  
Visibly shaken, Gabrielle allowed Eponin to guide her back to a chair and sit her down. She drank the tankard of ale down without question, its contents warming her insides a bit. After Herodotus had left, his ‘friends’ followed quickly not sparing the group of warrior women a passing glance. The atmosphere inside the tavern was tension filled, but slowly leaving. A moment later, Denine returned with all of the Amazon’s gear and quickly distributed it to her sisters.   
  
"Will you be all-right?" Eponin asked, gently laying a hand on her Queen’s shoulder.   
  
"I guess so. I won’t be staying here tonight after all." Gabrielle replied, only slightly numbed from the effects of the ale.   
  
"We will escort you anywhere you wish to go" replied the weaponsmaster.   
  
Gabrielle nodded gratefully and rose from her seat, headed towards the door, with Eponin and the other Amazons following closely behind, ever watchful for more trouble. Gabrielle didn’t stop walking until she reached the stables, quickly saddling and bridling her horse, as Eponin and the others did the same. The bard walked the chestnut out of the stables and swung up into the saddle, motioning the horse forward, not stopping until they reached the gates of Potedeia. Pulling up the large chestnut, Gabrielle stopped a few feet from where Lilla was still standing, tears streaming down her face and holding a medium sized leather bag.   
  
Mentally exhausted from her confrontation, Gabrielle was in no mood for another one with her sister, but at the anguished look on her face, she dismounted and walked over to her   
  
"What is it Lilla? What do you want?"   
  
" Gabby, please. I came to give you this. It’s got all your stuff in it. Father went off to drink with his friends and rather than see this stuff destroyed, Mother gave me this bag to put your things that you left at home in. He won’t let us speak your name in the house anymore and we can no longer see you again." Lilla said, between sobs.   
  
"Lilla, stop it. I came back to try and make up. Perhaps come to some sort of understanding. He started all of this, not me. I meant every word I said to him. I will have him arrested if anything happens to you both. I will not hesitate to act. "   
  
Lilla looked as if she had just been run over by a merchan’t cart.   
  
"Gabby, pleeaassee…. He’s just upset that you rejected Nidus. He only wants the best for you."   
  
"What a load of centaur dung! He had this planned for a long time. He doesn’t want what’s best for me, he only wants someone to provide drink for him. He’s been trying to break my spirit since I was a little girl. Lilla, it WON’T happen. I won’t let it. He will never hurt me again. "   
  
Eponin, Denine and the two other Amazons looked at their Queen incredulously, the anger very evident on their faces. A quick glance from Gabrielle silenced their thoughts of exacting justice for the abuse she had suffered, and the bard continued.   
  
"It happened a long time ago, Eponin. He cannot and will not harm me again. Lilla, tell mother that I love her dearly and am so sorry that we couldn’t talk at all. I will have people watching you both and if there is any, I mean ANY indication that he’s hurt either of you in any way, I will have you both taken out of here and charged will be filed. "   
  
"But Gabby, it’s our father. What about the farm, the house, where would we stay?"   
  
"Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that, Lilla. He stopped being my father when he pulled this latest stunt. It’s getting dark and we need to leave and you should get back before you are missed. I will find a way to keep in touch with you. Tell mother that I love her."   
  
With that, Gabrielle remounted her horse and followed Eponin and the other amazons down the road out of Potedeia, not looking back.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xena stared idly at the dwindling light of her small campfire, absentmindedly sharpening her sword. The night had taken on a real chill to it, and it seemed that even the activities of the animals had been affected by this sudden change in the weather. She hadn’t moved from the small clearing where she and Gabrielle parted from, her instincts telling her to stay close to Potedeia. The few times she had stayed in the bard’s home village the reactions from the villagers had been, for the most part, very cautious and some reactions had been openly hostile. Every time Gabrielle returned to her home village, her father had started some kind of trouble, and thought the warrior ‘This time there would be no exception’   
  
Gabrielle tried to get Xena to come with her, but the warrior princess had argued that it probably would be for the best if Gabrielle tried to resolve this on her own without Xena complicating matters. After a couple of candlemarks of arguments, Gabrielle saw the wisdom in Xena’s side and had aquiesed. Not that she didn’t want to go with her bard, Xena believed that things would go easier between Gabrielle and her family she wasn’t present. After the second chance at life, Xena vowed to make sure nothing ever happened to Gabrielle. But that vow was tempered with the knowledge that in order to grow and mature even further, she would also have to let Gabrielle deal with some things on her own and in her own way. Dealing with her family and their feelings about Gabrielle’s travels with Xena was one, and the fact that they believed that she should come home, get married again and raise a family to make them grandparents was another.   
  
" I know she’s strong enough to do this. I just don’t trust her father in this. I’m staying right here, it’s close to Potedeia and I can be there quickly if need be. " was how Xena rationed staying where she was. " Solstice is coming soon, and I want do something special for her. I know, I’ll do something she’d never expect. "   
  
With that, Xena proceeded over to Argo’s saddlebags, rummaging around in one of them until she finally found what she was looking for. Replacing the other supplies displaced by her search, Xena walked back over to the fire, tossing on another piece for more light and warmth. Sitting with her back resting against Argo’s saddle, and wrapping the edges of her cloak a bit tighter around her tall frame, Xena paused for a moment and dipped the quill in ink. Pausing for a moment, Xena drew a deep breath and began to write.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gabrielle, Eponin and the three other Amazons were about a league away from Potedeia, when Eponin decided that they had traveled far enough and decided to pull up and make camp for the night. Directing her sister amazons to set up camp, Eponin dismounted her horse and walked over to where the Queen still sat motionless on her horse. Taking the reins from Gabrielle’s hand, she assisted the Queen as she slid down wearily from the saddle.   
  
"My queen, we are about a league away and it is too dark to continue further safely. I thought it best to set up camp here and leave early in the morning. "   
  
"What? Oh, you’re right Eponin. And please just call me Gabrielle. I’ve never been one for titles."   
  
"Um,… yes,….Gabrielle. Are you hungry? We have some fresh bread and cheese and some wine if you would like some." Despite the age difference between the two women, Eponin still had some trouble thinking of Gabrielle as just a regular person like her.   
  
"No thank you. I really don’t have much of an appetite right now. I think I will try and sleep a bit now."   
  
Eponin sighed and motioned Denine closer, whispering in her ear   
  
"Set up a perimeter watch. After what happened, I don’t trust that man not to try something really stupid. Four candlemarks per shift, and I will guard the Queen personally."   
  
"Yes, Eponin. What will we do next?"   
  
"Gabrielle was going to meet up with Xena about half a league away from here. We’ll take her to Xena and then head home to Arborea to meet our new regent."   
  
Denine nodded and left the weaponsmaster alone with her thoughts and the Queen. Eponin glanced down to find the Gabrielle fast asleep on her bedroll. Voicing a silent prayer to her goddess Artemis, the weaponsmaster positioned herself around her Queen in a defensive position, ready to protect her at any cost. It was about a candlemark later when Eponin noticed that Gabrielle was tossing and turning in her sleep apparently from a rather violent nightmare. Trying to ease her friend’s suffering, Eponin pulled Gabrielle close, and gently held her as she talked quietly to her thru the long night.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gabrielle woke with a start, momentarily unsure of her surroundings, drenched in sweat, in the arms of the amazon weaponsmaster. Eponin, having been jarred awake, leapt to her feet, sword at the ready until Gabrielle’s hand calmed her.   
  
"I’m sorry, Ep. I didn’t mean to startle you like that. Bad dreams I guess…"   
  
"It’s all right, Gabrielle. Would you like a bit of breakfast?"   
  
"Thanks Eponin. I really do appreciate all the help you’ve been and I know Xena will appreciate it as well. "   
  
The usually gruff weaponsmaster blushed at the compliment from the bard. Pausing to study Gabrielle, Eponin noted that a great deal had changed since she had last seen the bard. The soft lines on her had been replaced by sleek, well toned muscle. She had the best trainer in the world to help her, Xena. Her attitude and demeanor spoke of someone who had traveled far and been witness to great joy and great sorrow. Someone who had not allowed those experiences to ruin her life, but used those experiences to strengthen herself in body, mind and spirit. Eponin, along with many other amazons had believed at first that Gabrielle didn’t deserve the rite of caste, but acting upon Melosa’s orders trained her in the weapon of her choice, the quarterstaff. Now, Eponin thought with much amusement, had changed and become perhaps the strongest person she had ever known. Someone truly deserving the rank of Amazon Queen, a woman who ruled with wisdom and grace, someone who deserved her unwavering loyalty and support. After passing her Queen some fruit and cheese, Eponin took a chance and said,   
  
"You have changed a great deal, Gabrielle. "   
  
The bard managed a slight smile, put her breakfast down and looked directly at Eponin.   
  
"Thanks. You have also changed a bit as well."   
  
"I did have my doubts about you at first, many of us did. I can still picture your first training session with the staff. I think you had more bruises than I’ve ever seen on someone."   
  
That comment elicited a giggle from Gabrielle as she recalled that particular memory as well.   
  
"I wasn’t sure if you could adjust to being an amazon, let alone the Amazon Princess. "   
  
"I wasn’t too sure either. I had some serious doubts for a long time, that is until we came across Ephiny during the Thessilean/Mitoan war. My injuries, the birth of her son and I knew that it was important that the Nation would continue. And when it looked like I was going to pass over, I knew that Ephiny should have my rite of caste. She was supposed to get it from Terreis anyway."   
  
"I am honored to have met you then and see how you’ve grown and matured. You are a true amazon, in body, mind and spirit. The Nation is blessed to have you as queen whether you believe it or not. And no matter what happens, you will ALWAYS have a home with us."   
  
Gabrielle was momentarily stunned. She knew that she enjoyed certain rights and priviledges according to her rank, but to actually hear it from one of the Amazons she most respected, went a long way towards easing the pain of the loss of her biological family. Grasping Eponin’s hand, the bard said   
  
"That means more to me than you will ever know. I know that we will always have a home in Arborea, but to hear it, especially from you, makes it all the more special. "   
  
Now it was the weaponsmaster’s turn to be embarrassed. ‘Gabrielle was the true Queen’ Eponin thought. Her wisdom, grace and skill put her on a level with the most legendary of the Amazon Queens   
  
"Anytime, Gabrielle. I think that we should be headed out now. I don’t trust them and your safety is our responsibility."   
  
Gabrielle nodded and packed her bedroll quickly as Denine packed up the campsite. Nodding to Eponin, Gabrielle mounted her horse and rode off in the direction where she and Xena had parted just two days ago. Motioning her horse forward, Gabrielle took off in a gallop with the Eponin and the others following close behind.   
  
"I’m coming home, Xena. I am coming home"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xena awoke from a fitful slumber, upset with herself for having slept so late. She was normally up with the sunrise, but Morpheus decided to keep her in his grasp for a little while longer. Not feeling hungry, Xena skipped her morning meal and decided to spend the time giving Argo some much needed attention. Picking up Argo’s brush, Xena began rhythmically brushing Argo, beginning at the mare’s neck and slowly working her way down to her withers and finally down her back, sides and haunches   
  
Xena was just finishing up when she heard the sound of horses approaching from a distance. Closing her eyes, Xena concentrated a moment on the sound, a grin crossing her face as she recognized the rhythm of the hoofbeats of Gabrielle’s horse.   
  
"I’ll bet she ran into a group of Amazons. There are quite a few of them running around still, keeping a watch on things. Four is a rather small scouting party, however. Even though Caesar is gone, there still might be some trouble."   
  
Just saying Caesar’s name brought the palpable rage Xena had worked so hard to lock away, bubbling to the surface. The man who had betrayed her so many years ago and the man who ordered their deaths by crucifixtion. The only thing that kept the warrior princess from giving into that dark fury was the sight of Gabrielle as she rode down through the stand of trees and into the clearing where Xena was still camped. Xena moved her gaze from her beloved bard to the four Amazons who had rode to a stop at the edge of the campsite.   
  
A rather huge grin etched itself across Xena’s face as she recognized the Amazon who had ridden just behind Gabrielle. Xena took one look at Gabrielle’s face and was immediately by her side, helping her down from her saddle. After nearly crushing Gabrielle in an embrace, Xena settled her by the campfire on her bedroll. Walking back to where the amazons sat patiently, Xena looked up at Eponin and said   
  
"Eponin? It’s good to see you again. What are you doing here?"   
  
Eponin dismounted from her large bay horse and grasped Xena’s arm in a warrior’s handshake. Despite their many differences, Eponin respected Xena greatly and didn’t want to be on the wrong end of the warrior princess’ famed temper. Choosing her words carefully, Eponin replied   
  
"We’ve come home. As soon as word reached us of what happened over the past several moons, we left immediately. When we heard what happened to the two of you, we were so close to the Queen’s home village, we thought it best to pay our respects. We had only been there a short time, when Gabrielle walked into the tavern."   
  
Xena noted the underlying anger in Eponin’s voice and silently encouraged her to continue.   
  
"We were overjoyed when we saw that our Queen was indeed alive and we escorted her to our table. We spent several candlemarks talking, then it all went downhill."   
  
Xena put up a hand, and Eponin paused. Taking a deep breath, the warrior princess straightened her shoulders and said with resignation and anger.   
  
"Let me guess. Her ‘father’ I knew she shouldn’t have gone in there alone, without me . Gods curse that man. All he ever does is cause her nothing but pain."   
  
Eponin looked directly into the warrior princess’ eyes, steeling herself for the response to her reply. Choosing her words carefully, she said.   
  
"Yes, he did show up. Some of his friends too. We were there, so she wasn’t alone."   
  
Xena’s face softened a bit, and so did her tone   
  
"I didn’t mean it like that, Ep. It’s just that any time she has to deal with that man, it’s caused her nothing but pain. I am grateful that you all were there for her. "   
  
Eponin’s tone also changed and her face softened as well   
  
"I know, Xena. I think she’ll tell you what happened, just give her a bit to deal with it all. After what you two have suffered through and done for Greece, you should be treated a lot better than you’ve gotten. You both deserve a hero’s welcome. "   
  
"Eponin, I don’t know when or even if I will ever get that. I have a very long road to travel before anyone will ever cheer my arrival in any town or kingdom. The only thing that keeps me on this road is Gabrielle."   
  
"Xena, you and Gabrielle will always be heros for us. And you will always have a home, especially with us. "   
  
With that, Eponin swung herself back up into the saddle and rode off with her sisters, leaving Xena alone with her bard. Taking a moment to steady herself and her nerves, the warrior princess walked back over to Gabrielle and sat down next to her on the bedroll.   
  
Silently acknowledging Xena’s presence next to her, Gabrielle laid her head against Xena’s shoulder, seeking and receiving comfort from the strength that radiated from the warrior. Instinctively knowing that the bard wasn’t ready to talk about the events that had transpired in Potedeia, Xena cradled the bard close in a protective embrace and she softly cried herself to sleep. As the gentle grip of Morpheus’ realm claimed her, Xena thought,   
  
"I will protect you, my bard. I will protect you."   
  
***************************************************************************************************************************   
  
Morning came bright and early, with a chill to the air and only streaks of sunshine was able to poke through the gray clouds overhead. The surrounding forest was quiet this morning as Xena woke up, yawning once and carefully extricating herself from the bard’s side. It hadn’t been an easy night for either of them, with Gabrielle’s nightmares often waking the warrior and leaving the bard shaking in her sleep. Stirring the embers of the previous night’s fire, Xena put two more pieces of firewood on the low flames watching as they caught fire, bringing some much needed warmth into the campsite.   
  
Moving quietly, Xena put on a small pot to boil water, mixing a few of Gabrielle’s favorite herbs together to brew her favorite tea. A quick run to the traplines set several days ago, yielded a plump rabbit for their breakfast. Quickly skinning and dressing the rabbit meat, Xena placed the pieces on sticks to slowly roast over the fire. Setting out some bread and cheese, Xena waited for the aroma from the roasting meat to wake the bard’s appetite, thus waking her in the process.   
  
The aroma of roasting rabbit meat and herbal tea quickly brought the bard to consciousness. Opening one lazy eye, Gabrielle saw Xena sitting on the other side of the campfire, polishing her armor and occasionally turning the roasting meat. Xena looked over to Gabrielle and flashed her a smile. The bard noticed the rather dull morning and the lack of activity coming from the nearby woods. Flashing a smile back at Xena, Gabrielle stretched her arms and legs, rolled over to one side, then sat up, pausing to take a look at the slowly roasting rabbit meat. Satisfied that Xena hadn’t burnt their breakfast this morning, the bard yawned lazily, a question on her face.   
  
"Morning, sleepyhead. Your tea is ready and the rabbit is just about done. "   
  
"At least breakfast isn’t burnt this time. The last time I let you cook breakfast, it was so burnt, that it didn’t look like it had ever been alive. You must be adding to your ‘many skills’ "   
  
"Well !" Xena commented, in mock indignation " If I waited for you to get up and cook breakfast, we wouldn’t be eating until noonmeal. "   
  
Gabrielle shot Xena her best imitation of the ‘look’, which only served to elict a chuckle from the usually quiet and reserved (on her best day) warrior princess. Noticing the rare, cheerful mood that Xena seemed to be in , Gabrielle replied   
  
"You certainly are in a good mood. What brought this on? "   
  
"Truthfully, I am rather anxious to see my mom again. Then we can get back to doing what we do best, my partner "   
  
"My partner?" thought Gabrielle "That’s the first time she’s actually said that."   
  
"I’m anxious to see your mother again, and perhaps treat myself to some of that wonderful nutbread she makes sooo welll."   
  
Trying to get the bard to talk about her visit home, Xena asked causally, as she ate her breakfast.   
  
"How was your visit? I see that you met up with Eponin and her crew. "   
  
Not quite ready to talk about those events, Gabrielle replied   
  
"The visit was what I expected it to be. And as for seeing Eponin again, that was a wonderful surprise. Chilapa will really be able to use her help now. "   
  
‘She’s not telling me everything. It must have gone worse than I thought for her. ‘ thought the warrior princess. Rather than upsetting Gabrielle any futher, Xena changed the subject to something she hoped would pick up the bard’s spirits.   
  
"Hey, we can extend our stay in Amphipolis if you would like. Or, if you want, we could also visit with the Amazons for a bit. They’re only a couple day’s ride from mom’s inn. "   
  
Gabrielle perked up noticeable at the mention of the Amazons.   
  
‘That did it. ‘ Xena thought, ‘Could do me some good as well. Maybe even get Ep to go a few on the practice fields. ‘   
  
"Okay, it’s settled. We’ll first visit with my mother for a bit in Amphipolis, and then we’ll move on to the Amazons for a bit, my Queen."   
  
Gabrielle shot Xena a look of ‘stop that queen bit, right now, miss princess of quiet ‘ before she replied   
  
"All right, Xena. But if we don’t get moving, we’ll never make Amphipolis in two days ride. "   
  
The warrior princess laughed as she finished gathering up their supplies, tucking them neatly into Argo’s saddlebags. Tossing a look over her shoulder to Gabrielle, Xena stated   
  
"Let’s go. Get up on that horse of yours and let’s get moving. By the way, are you ever going to name him? You’ve had him for how long and you still haven’t found a suitable name."   
  
Securing her bedroll, Gabrielle mounted carefully, settling down into the saddle. Pulling her cloak securely around her, in an attempt to ward of the chilly air of the morning, Gabrielle thought for a moment, then replied   
  
"How about Traveller?   
  
At that moment, the bard’s recently acquired horse took the opportunity to turn it’s head, and snort at her, sending plumes of vapor into the morning air.   
  
Xena regarded the horse for a moment, then looked at the bard   
  
"Maybe. You might want to think of a different one. I don’t think he likes that one very much."   
  
"I’ll come up with something on the trip. I think I can find a suitable name for him while we ride."   
  
"Let’s go, bard. I don’t want to keep mom waiting any longer than necessary. "   
  
Gabrielle and Xena turned their mounts down the small crested plain and onto the road, headed for Amphipolis and the start of the rest of their newly regained lives.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The two days travel time it took to get to Amphipolis passed rather quickly for the bard and warrior princess, with no interruptions from bandits or people begging for help with some kind of problem. While a well traveled road, Xena was silently grateful not to have to deal with the chance of bumping into any members of Gabrielle’s family. Xena trusted her instincts when it came to Herodotus and what he was capable of, and vowed not to allow him to hurt the bard anymore than he had apparently done. Gabrielle’s silence about her visit home spoke volumes to the warrior, and what Eponin had left out only further fueled Xena’s anger towards that man.   
  
The warrior princess was still simmering with anger until she and Gabrielle rode over the ridge into the valley where Amphipolis was situated. The fertile farmlands were now covered with a thin layer of snow and the activity evident in the village told Xena that she was indeed home. The warrior noted, with pride, the carefully placed sentry posts, manned by the watchful eyes of the guards and the militia training in the practice fields, also noticing the strategically placed barricades and two new wells. Amphipolis had grown a bit since Xena’s last visit and looked all the better for it. This town had lost a great deal in the battle with Cortese and it had taken them a long time to rebuild from it in both material goods and citizens.   
  
As they rode through the outskirts of town, Xena heard the calls being passed from the sentries in to the watch stationed inside the town, notifying the town of the new arrivals arriving at a leisurely pace, the tone of the call signified that they posed no threat to the citizens. Several new merchant stalls featuring some unusual goods, which Xena was sure the bard would love to check out, were very busy as they reached the stables.   
  
Swinging down from Argo, Xena motioned for Gabrielle to do the same and follow her to the stablemaster. After handing the stablemaster ten dinars for room and board for both horses, Xena and Gabrielle placed them in adjoining stalls, both of them taking great pains to make sure that they were well fed, watered and brushed down. After arranging Argo’s saddle on the railing between the stalls, Xena walked out of the brightly lit stable, motioning for Gabrielle to follow.   
  
The warrior princess paused for a moment at the door of her mother’s inn, wanting to go inside, but strangely hesitant to open the door, unsure of what type of reception they would receive. Gabrielle sensed Xena’s apparent reluctance to enter and placed a reassuring hand on Xena’s shoulder. The warrior placed her hand over Gabrielle’s, drawing strength from her presence. Taking a deep breath, for what seemed the hundredth time since arriving, Xena pushed the door open and ushered Gabrielle inside, following close behind.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Amphipolis Inn was a well run, popular place amongst travelers, merchants and the occasional soldier or two. The inn was noted for it’s delicious food, warm rooms and the extreme generosity of its owner, Cyrene . The well lit tavern was fairly busy and not uncommon for this time of year. It was nearing the winter Solstice celebration and merchants and travelers alike were beginning to head into this town for the annual festival. While most of the townspeople were anticipating the festival, one of Amphipolis’ citizens was only going through the motions, the owner of the Amphipolis Inn.   
  
It had been nearly two moons since word had reached the innkeeper of the horrible fate her daughter and Gabrielle had suffered at the orders of the Roman leader, Caesar. Cyrene’s heart ached uncontrollably not only for the loss of her daughter, but for Gabrielle as well. During the infrequent visits from the both of them, Cyrene had become captivated by the bard’s warmth and love for her daughter. A warmth that had tempered her daughter’s darkened spirit, the love the bard had for her slowly healing the terrible wounds inflicted on her soul by Cortese, Lyceus’ death, Caesar’s betrayal, M’Lila’s death, Ming Tien, and the death of her son, Cyrene’s grandson, Solon.   
  
It had been through the bard’s stories , that Cyrene saw how her daughter had broken away from Ares, and the dark path she had been on. It had started with the intervention of Hercules, and continued with Gabrielle. The innkeeper saw how her daughter had fought impossible odds, prevented wars, exposed corruption, and even helped the Gods on a few occasions just for a chance to make some kind of amends for the ten long years of darkness. Gods knew that, Cyrene herself had disowned her daughter during that time and when she had first returned after Darphus’ betrayal, she had allowed her fellow citizens to start stoning her daughter. Had allowed them until, a young girl from Potedeia thrust herself between the angry crowd and the warrior and had gotten them to stop. The anger that Cyrene had for Xena was slowly replaced for love and acceptance as word reached them of her daughter’s exploits for those who needed help.   
  
Cyrene was so engrossed in thought, she didn’t notice that the tavern door had opened to admit two more travelers to her busy tavern. She failed to notice the looks of shock on the faces of her customers as the two new guests walked over to where she stood staring into the flickering light of the fire. Coming to a halt behind Cyrene, the two new arrivals smiled at each other, then the tall, raven haired woman tapped the innkeeper on the shoulder gently and said   
  
"What does someone have to do to get a room here?"   
  
The sound of that voice broke thru Cyrene’s thoughts bringing her back into the present. A look of utter shock was plainly evident on her face as she slowly turned around to see the face that belonged to voice of her only daughter. The daughter that Cyrene had thought she would never see again.   
  
Hesitantly, Cyrene reached out and placed a hand on her daughter’s face. As her hand made contact, all thoughts of this being a dream quickly vanished as her daughter pulled her into a deep, fierce embrace.   
  
"Xena? Oh, thank the gods. I thought that you were… were…"   
  
" I was, mother. Whatever you may have heard about us, did happen. As to how and why we are here now, I still don’t know. All I am is grateful that we’re both here with you right now. "   
  
Cyrene looked from Xena over to where Gabrielle stood quietly and pulled the bard into the embrace, not wanting to let go of either of her daughters.   
  
"I have my family back now. Both of my daughters have come home."   
  
Gabrielle knew that Cyrene had a special place in her heart for her, but actually be thought of as her daughter, made the pain of losing her own family fade quietly into the background. She had been accepted unconditionally into Xena’s family, a family that had shown her more love and acceptance of who she was in just the few visits they had made than her own family.   
  
"You don’t know how much this means to me….mom."   
  
Cyrene reluctantly broke the embrace and let her daughters over to a table with a view of the entire inn, knowing that Xena would want to be able to keep a watch over the comings and goings of the busy inn. A nod to one of the servers brought two tankards of warmed spiced wine and two huge helpings of her venison stew.   
  
Gabrielle smiled appreciately as the food was set down in front of her. A grumble from her stomach let her know that it had been a long time since their last meal. Xena, upon hearing this mumbled something about a bottomless pit that couldn’t be sated, then went back to quietly eating her dinner.   
  
"Hey, princess of quiet. "   
  
"Cool it, you two. Can’t have the guests her going off on me now, can we?" came from Cyrene, happy just to be near her daughters again.   
  
The meal continued on for over half a candlemark, occasionally stopping for a comment or look from either Xena or Gabrielle that would elicit laughter from the other two . Finally, Xena pushed her chair away from the table, looking at her mother affectionately.   
  
"Do you have a room to spare?"   
  
"Of course, daughter. The last room on the left at the top of the stairs. "   
  
Xena’s eyes lit up at the reply from her mother. It was her favorite room at the inn, large and quite comfortable with an oversized bed, small fireplace and a private bathing tub. ‘Gabrielle will love this. It’s perfect’ the warrior thought. ‘She certainly deserves this. ‘   
  
"Dinar for your thoughts, Xena."   
  
Gabrielle’s voice broke Xena’s brief reverie   
  
"What is so special about this room?"   
  
"Trust me, you’ll love it. Very comfortable and quiet. Just what we both need for a while " replied the warrior, fixing Gabrielle with a friendly gaze.   
  
Cyrene’s eyes lit up a bit at the last statement from her daughter. She had a chance to renew the closeness that had been developing between them again and didn’t want to risk saying things she had put off before. After all that both her daughters had endured, they really could use some quiet time together to heal themselves in body, mind and spirit. Taking a quick breath and steeling herself for possible rejection, Cyrene ventured   
  
"Does that mean you’ll both be staying for awhile here?"   
  
Xena did not miss the hopeful look in her mother’s eyes, or the entreaty of her voice with that last question. Knowing that each time she left home might be the last, and after all that had happened, Xena was not going to lose this opportunity to renew the closeness with her mother. Casting a glance over at Gabrielle and getting a confirming nod, the warrior princess looked at her mother, taking her hands in a warm grasp.   
  
"We would love to mom. If you will have us."   
  
"I was hoping that the both of you would stay. You don’t know how much this means to me. "   
  
"Us too, mom " replied Gabrielle. "And I think I might be persuaded to tell a story or two. "   
  
Cyrene laughed heartily, clapping her daughter on the arm, while Xena’s heart skipped a beat when Gabrielle mentioned telling her stories again. It had been almost six moons since she had last told a story, right before Ephiny’s death at Brutus’ hands. She had been working on a story at that time, about Xena’s last encounter with the shamaness Alti, when word had reached them about Caesar chasing Pompeii into Greece. They had packed their gear and left that very night, making for the closest port city. By the time they had reached Greece, and were rapidly closing on Amazon territory, Ephiny was dead and Gabrielle had taken up the Queen’s mask. The capture of Brutus, Pompeii’s death, and Gabrielle naming Chilapa as the Amazon Regent had taken their toll on Gabrielle and Xena. And until Gabrielle had mentioned it in response to a comment from Cyrene, she had not told a story to anyone.   
  
"It’s late, and I think that Gabrielle is tired. "   
  
"Xena ! I am not tired " the indignant bard exclaimed, unable to stifle a yawn. " If anyone should be tired, it’s you."   
  
"I’m not the one who’s eyelids are drooping. Don’t forget, you are still getting used the gait of your horse. "   
  
The bard knew from seasons of experience traveling with the warrior princess, that once her mind was made up, there was absolutely no way to change it. Rather than having Xena bodily carry her up to their room, Gabrielle acquiesced gracefully, rising up from her chair, stopping once at the bar to snatch a freshly baked loaf of nutbread and mug of spiced cider.   
  
"I’ll be up shortly, Gabrielle. I need to talk with mom for a bit."   
  
Gabrielle nodded and proceeded up the well worn stairs with the nutbread and cider secure in her hands, and saddlebags slung over her shoulder. Xena listened for the close of the door to the room, then satisfied, turned her attention back to her mother.   
  
"What do you want to talk about, out of Gabrielle’s hearing, little one."   
  
Xena smiled at the endearment. ‘Little one. Gods, she hasn’t used that on me in years.’   
  
"We stopped outside Potedeia on our way here. She went back to try and make amends with her family and explain what happened to us in Rome."   
  
Cyrene was quick to note the edge of anger that had seeped into her daughter’s voice, and ventured forward with another question   
  
"It didn’t go well? I thought that her parents would have been overjoyed at seeing her again."   
  
"From what Eponin told me, mind you it wasn’t much, it didn’t go too well at all. I know it was really bad, since she has refused to talk about the visit so far. "   
  
"Eponin? Who is that?"   
  
"She’s a friend mom. The Amazon weaponsmaster in fact. She taught Gabrielle how to use the staff. Apparently, she and three other Amazons were in Potedeia to pay their respects to Gabrielle’s family when she arrived in town."   
  
" I didn’t think that there was a Amazon village near Potedeia"   
  
"There isn’t one. Eponin’s had a small group of girls out traveling the world a bit, you know, expanding their horizons and such. They were headed back to Arborea after word reached them of Solari’s and Ephiny’s deaths and what had happened to us."   
  
" I see. So Gabrielle had some support while she was there?"   
  
"Yes. And I am grateful for them being there. Gabrielle’s family is well, unique . They expect her to get married again and bear children. And I think that her father expects Gabrielle to support him. Rather than make the situation there any worse, we both agreed that it would be for the best if she went home to do this on her own. She’s a grown woman now, but her family refuses to see that. I had to respect her wishes and do this on her own terms. "   
  
"I know it must have been extremely difficult for you to do that. All you can do now is just be there for her when she’s ready. "   
  
" I know, mom. It’s not easy though. "   
  
"You both are here now and that is all that matters to me. I do so hope that you will stay for awhile, maybe til spring."   
  
"We might just do that, mom. A time to heal, that’s what we need now. "   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning found the bard in much better spirits, having spent the night in a soft, warm bed and right beside the only person in the entire world where she felt completely safe and loved. Carefully extricating herself from the warmth and safety of the bed, Gabrielle dressed in her new attire, having picked it out in a market on their way back to Greece. The skirt was russet in color with a leather belt, fastening at the sides. Her new top was made from leather and woven cotton, having been dyed to match the skirt. Completing her ensemble, was the white wool and leather cloak which had done a good job of keeping the cold away on the long ride home. Satisfied that everything was on properly and securely fastened, Gabrielle exited the room quietly and headed downstairs, having been attracted by the wonderful aromas coming from the kitchen area.   
  
  
  
Part 2   
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: The standard disclaimers regarding copywrited material apply here. Don’t own them, just borrowing em   
  
Xena, Gabrielle, Cyrene, the amazons, Gabrielle’s family and the gods all belong to Universal and Renaissance Pictures. I am just borrowing them temporarily.   
  
Special Disclaimers:   
  
Violence- yes, there is a great deal of physical violence in this.   
  
Sex - yes, there is sex and two scenes are NOT consensual.   
  
Deaths- yes, some occur here, too   
  
Special Note: the lyrics to the song "Go the Distance" sung by Michael Bolton are used here. No profit is being made, no offense intended.   
  
As always, this story is copywrited by me, the song is copywrited by Disney.   
  
Author’s note: part two of this story is very dark in places. There are some twists and turns, so don’t be surprised. I do hope that you will enjoy it and as always comments are welcomed.   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
The next morning found the bard in much better spirits, having spent the night in a soft, warm bed and right beside the only person in the entire world where she felt completely safe and loved. Carefully extricating herself from the warmth and safety of the bed, Gabrielle dressed in her new attire, having picked it out in a market on their way back to Greece. The skirt was russet in color with a leather belt, fastening at the sides. Her new top was made from leather and woven cotton, having been dyed to match the skirt. Completing her ensemble, was the white wool and leather cloak which had done a good job of keeping the cold away on the long ride home. Satisfied that everything was on properly and securely fastened, Gabrielle exited the room quietly and headed downstairs, having been attracted by the wonderful aromas coming from the kitchen area.   
  
When Gabrielle reached the bottom of the stairs, she was greeted by Xena and Cyrene and quickly ushered over to their usual table. Looking around the inn, the bard noted that it was practically empty, but that wasn’t unusual for this time of the day. It was still early morning; the sun was just breaking over the hills and slowly chasing the persistent fog away. Even the birds seemed slow to rise on this chilly late fall morning. Xena brought Gabrielle fully awake as she placed a plate of eggs, warm nutbread, sausage cakes and Cyrene’s specialty, fried potatoes along with a huge tankard of fresh goat’s milk, in front of the bard. Smiling appreciatively at Cyrene and Xena, Gabrielle started devouring the meal in front of her, somewhat oblivious to the conversation around her.   
  
"I am glad that I made extra this morning. I haven’t seen anyone eat so much before. Where does she put it all?"   
  
"I wish I knew mom. Sometimes I swear she could eat a whole boar given enough time. "   
  
"Hey…. I…. don’t..eat…much..." Gabrielle sputtered, between mouthfuls "It takes…..a lot….of energy….to keep….up with….your daughter…."   
  
Cyrene and Xena both laughed at that comment and patiently waited for the bard’s ravenous appetite to be sated.   
  
"I think that this time was my favorite part about the inn. All nice, quiet and peaceful. I noticed that there was two new wells and a new storage room."   
  
"Yes. It was an extremely bountiful harvest. We were worried there for a while, but things just turned around seemingly overnight. "   
  
A questioning look crossed Xena and Gabrielle’s faces as the bard and warrior tried to fit the pieces of the puzzle together. The trip home had taken them nearly three weeks of constant riding, punctuated by a couple of stops along the way to help someone in need. Upon retrieving Argo, Xena and Gabrielle had been found a bag filled with dinars in the mare’s left saddlebags and the right saddlebag was full of food, two wineskins and two waterskins. A note was found tucked in amongst their other belongings stating that this was a small gift for what the two of them had done and for them to continue their travels together. Not tempting the powers that be, the bard and warrior princess accepted the gifts for what they were and headed back home to Greece.   
  
"When did this happen? " asked the warrior princess, curiosity aroused.   
  
"Not quite two moons ago. " replied Cyrene.   
  
Gabrielle and Xena exchanged glances, suddenly sure of whom had saved Amphipolis’ harvest this year. It wasn’t saved by the gods, but by something or someone else and neither of them liked the sound of that. Taking her mom’s hand, Xena asked quietly   
  
"Did anyone show up around that time?"   
  
"I think so, but the word had reached us about what had happened to the two of you on a couple of days prior to the turnaround of the harvest."   
  
"I don’t know if you’ll believe this mom, but I think Amphipolis’ harvest was saved by whoever or whatever saved us."   
  
Now it was Cyrene’s turn to look shocked as her daughter continued   
  
"I think it was their way of thanking you all. By making sure that you survived as well."   
  
"Xena, why don’t you go and check on Argo and Star for me. I need to talk to your mom for a bit." Gabrielle said.   
  
"Star? So you finally picked a name for him."   
  
"Yeah, it’s simple and kind of matches the one on his forehead. Go on, I’m fine here. "   
  
"Well, all right then. Try and leave enough room for noon meal " replied the warrior, snatching an apple from the bowl on the counter.   
  
Cyrene watched as her daughter walked out the door and then turned her attention on the bard. As a tavern keeper, Cyrene knew when people wanted to talk and this was no exception. Gabrielle had something on her mind and it had something to do with Xena. She needed to talk about it with someone who knew her as well as she did.   
  
"What’s on your mind Gabrielle? You wanted to talk to me about Xena, right?"   
  
"I want to do something special for her. After what’s happened, I want to do something special for her."   
  
"Like what? A party, something like that?"   
  
"Gods, this isn’t easy, especially given her history. When Eponin dropped me off with Xena, I happened to overhear part of the conversation. "   
  
"And?"   
  
"I want to give her a hero’s welcome home. A small parade, cheering crowds chanting her name, Just the voices of her kinsman saying ‘Welcome Home. You belong here’. Just one time, that’s all. Gods know she deserves it. We’ve spent the last six years traveling together, sharing in the good and bad times. I know that it’s asking a lot, but will you at least think about it, please. ?"   
  
The entreaty with which Gabrielle spoke and the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes pulled at Cyrene’s heartstrings and she wanted nothing more than to grant the bard’s wish. Tears were in the innkeeper’s eyes as well as she took Gabrielle’s hands in hers.   
  
"Nothing would please me more that to do that for my daughter, but there are still a lot of people around here who still hold bad memories of her and what she’s done, despite her having given up that life over six years ago. It took me a long time to reconcile with her and some folks still haven’t "   
  
The hopeful look on Gabrielle’s face fell as the words of the innkeeper sunk in. She thought she was prepared for possible rejection of her idea, but didn’t know how much it would hurt to actually hear it. The bard took a cleansing breath and replied quietly   
  
"She will never get one will she? Xena will never get the hero’s welcome she deserves. She could spend the rest of her life saving people, kingdoms and gods and still never get it. "   
  
"I know that’s not what you wanted to hear, little one. I can tell how much it hurts you."   
  
Gabrielle looked Cyrene, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. The bard’s demeanor changed and her shoulders slumped as in defeat.   
  
"How long does the cycle have to continue? How many unknown roads do we have to travel? How many people do we have to save? "   
  
" I don’t know little one. I don’t know."   
  
Cyrene pulled Gabrielle close, trying to comfort her as the tears rolled silently down her face.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xena paused outside the door to the inn for several minutes, her uncanny hearing picking up the last bit of the conversation between her mother and Gabrielle. Nothing usually surprised the warrior, but when she heard what the bard asked her mother, she could have been knocked over by a feather. ‘Gabrielle wants to give me a hero’s welcome. ‘ The magnitude of the thought made Xena sink down into one of the chairs just outside the door, her hair falling around her face. ‘I can’t believe it. Mom is right though. A lot of people here still can’t stand me being here. Oh, Gabrielle, what did I do to deserve your presence in my life?’   
  
The sounds of several sets of rapid hoofbeats off in the distance brought the warrior out of her self-induced reverie. Two sets of riders and a wagon moving this way awfully fast. Judging by the distance, it would be at least two candlemarks before they reached town and brought whatever trouble they had with it. A bird’s call to the closest sentry alerted the town guard to the potential oncoming threat. Xena watched with wary eyes as the two riders drew closer, slowly managing to outdistance their pursuers. It would be at least three candlemarks before the pursuers would reach the town gates. Sticking her head back inside the inn, the warrior called out   
  
"Gabrielle, trouble’s coming. Two riders inbound, being chased by at least twenty, maybe twenty-five others. It will be about three candlemarks before the main group gets here. Get everyone ready. Could be trouble and I want to be ready."   
  
Xena noted with pride that the citizens around her were not panicking, instead they were busy securing their homes and businesses, pulling in extra supplies, and moving the children and elderly citizens to the safety of the caves. The city’s militia was busy as well, archers taking position in the trees, allowing them vantage points and cover, the barricades being drawn into their positions and the remainder of the militia taking up their predetermined positions. As the inbound riders drew closer, Xena felt all her senses heighten in anticipation of the potential battle to come. Battle fury, is what Gabrielle called it and it had saved their lives on more than one occasion, probably one of the few ‘perks’ of her dark time. ‘A gift from me to you’ is what Ares had called it, only a few days after that fateful raid by Cortese. She had been so confused then and rather easy pickings for the God of War. She had followed him for almost ten years, until the Fates had Hercules cross her path, and put her back on the right path.   
  
A shout from one of the sentries brought the warrior princess back to the present as the gates were opened to admit the two cloaked riders. The gates of the town were slammed shut and Xena went to greet the two new arrivals. As she drew closer, the two outlines of the riders turned into familiar figures. One was tall; perhaps a head taller than Xena and the other was shorter and stockier. The stablemaster came up and took the reins for both exhausted horses and led them away, promising to give them a good rubdown, with fresh clean hay, oats and all the water they could drink.   
  
Xena smiled as the tall figure removed the cloak, to reveal a handsome face, framed in shoulder length light brown hair, warm eyes and a smile that could cheer anyone up. She reached forward and took the man’s arm in a warrior’s handshake as she said   
  
"Hercules, what are you doing here? And who was chasing you?"   
  
The handsome demi-god looked at Xena and pulled her into a warm embrace.   
  
"Xena, it is so good to see you. We headed here after what we heard what had happened. We needed to see for ourselves."   
  
Xena escorted the two men over to her ‘favorite’ table, motioning for two plates of food and drink be brought over. Once her friends were served and had eaten a bit, Xena continued   
  
"It’s all-right. We’re here now, and that’s all that matters. Now, who was chasing you?"   
  
"We were passing through the forest between here and Potedeia and came across a group of men headed this way. Only a small group, but something wasn’t quite right about it, so we managed to get close enough to hear what they were talking about. "   
  
"And? It must have been something important to send you two tearing out of there."   
  
Hercules nodded, unsure of what Xena’s reaction would be to his news, knowing her protective nature, especially where Gabrielle was concerned.   
  
"I don’t think you’re going to like this"   
  
"Like what? I am not going to like it even more if you don’t tell me. If there is trouble, and it concerns Gabrielle, I need to know about it, now"   
  
Hercules seemed unable to continue under her gaze, so his companion continued for him. Pulling his hood down, the blond wavy hair of Hercules’ companion spilled over his face. Looking at Xena, Iolaus said   
  
"Xena, they were talking about Gabrielle. They mentioned being paid to bring her back to her home village to be married. They said something about a contract had been arranged by a man named Herodotus and no damn amazons or you would stop them from being paid."   
  
Xena slumped in the chair, now aware of the reasons for Gabrielle’s silence about her visit home. She now knew why Eponin hadn’t told her about the events in Potedeia. ‘Marriage? Of all the slimy things someone could do’ Her anger started boiling and the two men visibly recoiled as it slowly came to the surface. Noticing the reactions of two of her dearest friends, the warrior princess clamped a vise hold on her anger, bringing it under control. Taking a calming breath, Xena looked at the two men and replied   
  
"That explains part of her mood over the past few days. Why are they sending men to bring her back?"   
  
"I don’t know. We didn’t hear that part of it. We were ‘encouraged ‘ to leave quickly when one of the men in that group recognized us as being friends of the two of you. We were lucky to beat them here. " replied Iolaus   
  
"You managed to put about three candlemarks between you and them."   
  
"Since you know this much, I can fill you in on the rest " came a voice from behind them.   
  
All three occupants of the table turned around to see Gabrielle standing there, a look of sadness etched across her face, her hand unconsciously rubbing a non existent bruise. Taking a seat next to Xena, the bard fought to control the shaking of her body as she continued.   
  
"I was hoping that it wouldn’t come to this. "   
  
"Come to what, Gabrielle? You know you can tell me everything." Xena said, placing an arm across the bard’s shoulders   
  
"Herodotus had arranged another marriage for me. He did it when the rumors of our ‘rebirth’ reached them through a merchant who had seen us."   
  
"Arranged another marriage? " asked Hercules, incredulous "Aren’t you past that age? And why would he pay men to bring you back?"   
  
Gabrielle looked up into the warm eyes of the demi-god before replying   
  
"Yes. But apparently he doesn’t seem to think so. He believes and has the rest of the town believing that I’ve shamed my family and them by traveling with Xena. All he really wants is someone to pay his bills and support him in drink. There was a confrontation at the inn and he didn’t take too kindly to what I said to him. He tried to break my spirit as a little girl and almost succeeded. "   
  
Iolaus shook his head in disbelief, and then looked back at Gabrielle as a memory came to the surface. Knowing that he was treading on thin ice, Iolaus took a breath, then said   
  
"He’s done more than trying to break you spirit, hasn’t he, Gabrielle?"   
  
Now it was Hercules and Xena’s turn to be stunned. By the looks on his friend’s faces, Iolaus knew that neither of them knew of what Gabrielle had endured at the hands of her ‘father’. The only reason he knew anything about it was when he had come across Gabrielle, leading Argo back from Mt Nestus, who was drawing the litter with Xena’s sarcophagus on it. She had run into some bounty hunters looking for Xena’s body and Iolaus had helped her get rid of them. Iolaus had accompanied her part way on her journey back, and the night that they had camped out, seeking some kind of comfort, a despondent Gabrielle had spoken about her life in Potedeia. Iolaus had held Gabrielle as she spoke in halting tones about the abuses she had lived with.   
  
"Iolaus, you promised. "   
  
Iolaus took Gabrielle’s hands in his, and looked into her eyes, trying to give her the strength to continue   
  
"It’s time they knew, don’t you think? Don’t let him win, Gabrielle. You’ve come too far to let him win. You can do this, I know you can."   
  
Gabrielle looked at Iolaus, then back to Xena and Hercules. Taking a deep, but shaky breath, she said   
  
"All-right. When I first began traveling with you, didn’t you ever wonder why I always wore those long shirts and skirts?"   
  
Xena nodded, then her eyes widened as the meaning of what Gabrielle hadn’t said sunk in. Long shirts and skirts had hidden fading bruises. Her own father had beaten her and she had been too ashamed to let Xena know. Slamming her fist down on the table, it shuddered under the blow as her anger exploded, unchecked.   
  
"He beat you, didn’t her? Didn’t he?"   
  
Gabrielle could only nod in reply as her body began to shake uncontrollably with the memories of the abuse at the hands of her ‘father’. Hercules moved quickly over to her side and gathered the bard into his powerful arms, as she sobbed quietly on his shoulder, his own anger at the man barely in check. Xena, sensing that her sudden display had only scared her friend, forced her anger back into the little room in her mind where she kept it, and knelt down in front of Gabrielle. The warrior princess placed a gentle kiss on Gabrielle’s forehead, and then gently lifted the bard’s face, til she could look into her tear filled emerald eyes.   
  
"I am so sorry, Gabrielle. If I had only known, I would have tried to help you."   
  
"I was so ashamed back then. He kept saying I was dangerous and had to be controlled and this was the only way. That my stories were actually ways to control people. I don’t know if I could have stood up to him if it hadn’t been for Eponin being there."   
  
"I am glad that she was there for you. It’s in the past now, and I swear that he will not harm you again. "   
  
"We won’t allow him to hurt you anymore, right Iolaus?" Hercules said, his voice full of compassion   
  
"Right. "   
  
"See that you protect her." Came a voice from behind them.   
  
All four turned around to see the owner of that voice. It had come from a beautiful woman with shoulder length auburn hair and bright silvery blue eyes. A bow and quiver were hanging off her back and she was clothed in a sleeveless doeskin top and a matching wraparound doeskin skirt. Looking directly at Gabrielle, the woman walked over to their table and took a seat next to the bard   
  
"Artemis. What brings you here?" asked Hercules   
  
"My chosen one is in danger. All of you are in danger. I came to warn you. "   
  
Xena didn’t like the gods and the fact that Artemis had managed to appear without her sensing it, put the warrior on edge. Artemis knew this, but didn’t have time to soothe Xena, so she continued   
  
"I know that my sudden appearance angered you, Xena. Unfortunately there is little time until those men arrive. Those men are much stronger than you believe and many more will be arriving soon. It will be quite unpleasant for you to hear me out, but you must. "   
  
"Go on, sister. We’re all listening."   
  
Artemis cleared her throat before continuing; knowing what she was about to say would only bring back very painful memories for her chosen one and everyone else seated with her.   
  
"Gabrielle, your ‘father’ has been planning this for some time now. When your ‘father’ made his deal with Nidus, there was another entity involved. This entity was the one who brought the news of your return to your village."   
  
"Ares? "   
  
"No, Ares had nothing to do with this. If this deal was to go through, the mortal world would end and so would the Olympians."   
  
Xena, Hercules, Iolaus and Gabrielle all looked at each other, all of them realizing who was behind the deal. Dahok. The shared enemy whom they all thought to be gone.   
  
"Its Dahok, isn’t it. "? said the bard quietly. " He’s trying to get me back."   
  
Artemis nodded, then continued   
  
"It was he who brought the news to your village and encouraged your ‘father’ to make this deal. He’s taken over a mortal, and he had planned to take Nidus’ form and have you again. You wouldn’t have known it was him until you had given birth. He would have been reborn in the child and no one could stop him this time."   
  
"You may not be able to now. It all depends on how much you’re willing to let us help," said a decidedly male voice, the cloaked figure coming up to stand beside Artemis. Looking at the four seated figures, the voice under the hooded cloak continued "I know I am not one of your favorite people, and I can’t blame you for it. All of you, but we might be able to help. "   
  
Xena’s head whirled around to look directly into the face of the man in the cloaked hood. She knew that voice all too well. She flipped back the hood to reveal the handsome, dark haired countenance of the God of War, Ares. Hercules and Iolaus looked at Xena, then at the demi-god’s half brother, both rather curious as to why he would show up after the supposed betrayal of the other Olympian Gods. All the gods had been furious with Ares, especially Artemis, with Gabrielle being her Chosen One. Hercules knew it must be extremely important for the both of them to be in the same room, and not going at each other’s throats.   
  
"Why are you here Ares? Haven’t you done enough?" asked Hercules.   
  
The normally arrogant expression present on Ares’ face was gone, replaced by a look of grave concern, not only for himself, but also for everyone here. Ares knew that everyone believed he had betrayed the Olympians for his own needs and was persona non grata on Olympus right now. His demeanor was noticeably subdued and he quickly pulled up a chair and sank down onto it.   
  
"I know what I’ve done in the past was horrible, to say the least, but please hear me out. I did have my reasons and they are not what you think. "   
  
Hercules was surprised at the entreaty and sincerity with which the war god spoke. This was not the Ares he knew, but one who seemed to be extremely worried about everyone else and not just himself. Dahok was something that everyone at the table had hoped was behind them, and to hear his name again chilled them to the bone. It was obvious that Ares thought he had something that could help and was anxious to tell them.   
  
"Go ahead, we’re listening. "   
  
Although uncomfortable in this role, the god of war cleared his throat and continued.   
  
"After the history between you all and the way all of you defeated him, once at the temple and after what he did to Iolaus, Dahok was raging. The only way he could emerge into the mortal world now and take control was to take over the body and soul of someone who hated all of you completely. "   
  
"Herodotus."   
  
"Right. His rage was so ‘passionate’ for you all, especially Gabrielle, that it drove him to the temple."   
  
Both Xena and Gabrielle shuddered as the memories of that temple flooded their consciousness. Ares waited patiently for the both of them to regain control, then continued   
  
"Herodotus went to the temple about a moon after what happened with the Destroyer at your families’ farm house, Gabrielle. We believe that during this time, Dahok began to nurture the hatred he had for the two of you. While unable to break the seal at that time, Dahok was still strong enough to nurture his hatreds in the dreamscape. "   
  
"As your father’s hatred grew, Dahok grew stronger, strong enough to leave the boundaries of his imprisonment and travel to Sumeria where Hercules and Iolaus encountered him. " finished Artemis.   
  
Hercules looked at Iolaus, the memory of losing him to that horror still fresh in his mind. Both gods noticed the discomfort of their mortal companions and shook their heads. Nodding in agreement, Artemis and Ares knew what they had to say next would only bring them more pain, but they needed to hear it if anyone was to survive.   
  
"Gabrielle, Xena, Hercules and Iolaus. We are hesitant to say this, but we feel it is necessary. We are prepared to offer you all what you’ve wanted so many times in the past. We give this freely, with no strings attached. "   
  
Both gods looked at each other, stood up from their chairs, and then drew matching daggers, holding them against their palms of their open hand. As they drew the daggers, a thin line of blood welled in their palms as they spoke in unison   
  
"We swear, by our blood and by the blood of the other gods, not to interfere in your lives, unless we are called for. "   
  
Xena and Hercules looked at Ares in shock, while Gabrielle and Iolaus were silent. Even the gods would not go back on a deal if a blood oath was involved.   
  
"If at any time, you are in need, we will come at your call and assist you in any way we possibly can. This we swear."   
  
Artemis turned to Gabrielle and Iolaus, taking one of their hands in each of her own.   
  
"Gabrielle and Iolaus. You both have remained faithful to your friends, through the light and dark times. You both have suffered greatly for this, but become stronger than you both realized. As my Amazon Queen, Gabrielle, you are my chosen one. Your wisdom and strength have set an example for all amazons to follow. In time, you will become the queen of legend, but only when you are ready. As a gift, I bestow upon you all the knowledge, skills and abilites of the Amazons. Use the knowledge, skills and abilities wisely." Artemis said quietly, a glow surrounding her and Gabrielle. Turning her attention to Iolaus, Artemis continued " Iolaus. Your friendship and devotion to my brother is well known to me. Although male, your skills as a hunter are great and you are thankful for what you take. You don’t take more than you require and the kill is quick and merciful. As a gift, I give you the refinement of your skills you have sought. This gift I give in gratitude. "   
  
Artemis turned to look at Ares, a wry grin on her face as he turned to Xena and Hercules. The god of war looked at his brother, fixing him with a stare.   
  
"Hercules, while we have had more than our share of differences in the past and I can’t say that I didn’t enjoy more than one of them, this is a threat to us all, both mortal and god. Being a demi-god, your strength is one of the godly powers you know about and have control of. As my gift, I awaken the other dormant powers that you do have and give you complete control over them. "   
  
Hercules was speechless as Ares took Xena’s hands in his own. Looking deep into Xena’s eyes, Ares continued   
  
"My warrior princess. You fought for me for over ten years until meeting with my brother. Since that time, you have fought long and hard against the dark fury inside of you, the fury that would have returned you to my fold. While I always knew that, I had hoped that maybe you would return to my side on your own of your free will. As my gifts, I give you total control of your dark side and restore you to your physical peak. You will not be bothered by any previous injury. And, I grant you that which you seek most, I release you from our bond. "   
  
Xena looked up into the handsome face of Ares, still unwilling to believe his words.   
  
"Why should we believe you? Why should I believe you? Especially now."   
  
"Because we have nothing to gain and everything to lose. Dahok is a threat to us all. Please accept these gifts, there are no strings attached"   
  
Hercules studied his half brother, trying to make sense of why he was behaving the way he did. A rather surprised look crossed his features as he realized that the god of war was, of all things, in love. Casting a questioning glance at Artemis, the suspicions that Hercules had about his brother were confirmed by her silent nod.   
  
"We had best make what plans we can, before they arrive. "   
  
With that, Hercules, Xena, Gabrielle and Iolaus sat back down at the table and poured over the maps of Amphipolis, with the god of war and goddess of the hunt beside them.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They had gone over the plans for the defense of the town several times when the call came that the riders had reached the gates and were demanding entry to the town. Ares and Artemis both looked at each other and made themselves invisible to the rest of the townsfolk and the riders at the gate. It had been part of the plan, to keep the two gods hidden until they were needed. Nodding to her companions, Xena led the small group out of the inn and into the main street, where she expected the majority of the fighting to take place. The main road of Amphipolis was quiet; the only sounds being made by the town militia taking up their defensive positions.   
  
Xena climbed to the top of one of the sentry towers to get a closer look at the riders. Looking down on the group, she noticed with alarm that the number had seemingly tripled in size and they were well armed. A call from the southern sentry post alerted her to another army coming from the southern approach. ‘This is not good. Where did they come from.’ As the southern army approached, Xena was able to get a closer look at the banner, the second rider was carrying. It was the banner of Dahok. The followers he had left behind had gone into hiding, and had slowly amassed an army, an army that was completely loyal to Dahok. This would severely hamper the town’s chances of surviving this battle. Jumping back down to the ground, Xena walked over to where Gabrielle, Iolaus and Hercules stood waiting.   
  
"This is not good. A second army is approaching from the south, with approximately 400 soldiers, half-mounted, half walking. It looks like Dahok’s followers amassed an army in secret, training and equipping them. And the group at the gate has tripled in size. "   
  
Gabrielle and Iolaus’ face fell, while Hercules addressed Xena   
  
"How many are there in the militia?"   
  
"About 50, trained with quarterstaff, bow and hand to hand." Replied Xena.   
  
"How many are out there, total?"   
  
"Approximately five hundred soldiers. Both cavalry and foot soldiers, most look well trained, with bows, armor and swords. "   
  
"Amphipolis can’t stand against that, can they?" Gabrielle asked, the strain beginning to show on her face.   
  
"No, they can’t. But they could with some help " came a voice from behind them.   
  
The color fell from Xena and Gabrielle’s faces as they recognized the voice behind them. Turning around, Xena and Gabrielle saw that it belonged to Ephiny and beside her stood Solari and quite a few women, neither of them had seen before, all dressed in amazon clothing. Xena scanned the many faces that made up the crowd, and her eyes widened in shock as she recognized one of them. Cyane, the legendary queen of the amazons of the Eurasian steppes. Visibly pale, Xena addressed Ephiny, trying to avoid Cyane’s gaze.   
  
"But how? We were there at your funeral pyre. Both yours and Solari’s. Who set you free?"   
  
"I allowed it. For the battle to come, I knew that you would need the best warriors you could find. "   
  
Xena followed the voice as a figure emerged from the group of women. A figure clad in pitch-black body armor, flowing cape, with a helmet tucked snugly between his arm and body. Xena’s few, up close and personal dealings with this man, had shaken her and his presence here did nothing to ease her worries about the upcoming battle.   
  
"Hades, you allowed souls to leave? These Amazons were in the Amazon land of the Dead, so how was it possible?"   
  
The god of the underworld looked extremely uncomfortable, the fire in his eyes dancing in the sunlight.   
  
"When Artemis and Ares alerted me to what was about to happen and the fact that you would need all the help you could get, Artemis asked me to grant a special waiver to release certain souls on condition they return once the battle has finished."   
  
" I asked him to request a temporary reprieve, after speaking to the warriors I believed you would need. " replied Artemis   
  
Ephiny turned to Xena and Gabrielle, completely healed of her mortal injury. Understanding the disbelieving looks on their faces, the regent said   
  
"It doesn’t matter how or why, all that matters is dealing with this threat. Dahok poses a critical threat for all the realms. He can only be defeated in the mortal plane and that has to happen, here and now. "   
  
Cyane noticed Xena staring at her and walked over to the warrior princess. A glance to the small group of women surrounding her, the amazon queen knew what she had to do. Knowing what she had to say would both hurt and heal the both of them, the queen took Xena’s hands in her own, locking her eyes on the blue ones of the warrior princess.   
  
Artemis saw this and motioned for everyone to quiet down, knowing that this ‘meeting’ was long overdue and hoped it would heal the wounds that the two warriors still had.   
  
"Xena, I know this isn’t easy for either of us. "   
  
"It isn’t, Cyane. But I need to say this now. Nothing will ever change what I did to you all. I can only hope to try and pay back a portion of the pain I have caused. It might take a lifetime for me, but I will do it. I can’t ask for your forgiveness either, but for all it is worth, I am so sorry. I was young, foolish and still blinded by hatred, rage and pain. I could have learned so much from you, instead I wasted the chance. "   
  
"I understand, Xena. I have watched you since that day. Even then, I could see the turmoil you were in. I’ve seen you grow and change. I have also seen how far you were willing to go to save your friend. You faced your worst enemy and vanquished her, and unlocked the gate to eternity for us. Your punishment is over. The slate between us is now clean. "   
  
Xena was stunned silent. She had sought this for so long and to have it just given to her was not what she had expected Sensing the warrior’s ‘predicament’ Cyane continued   
  
"We have much to do and not much time left. It will be an honor to fight beside you in this battle."   
  
Cyane motioned to the seventy-five amazons that had been waiting with her and they silently took up positions, awaiting the battle to come, all of them knowing that much was at stake.   
  
"I, too have a surprise for you. " replied Ares. "At this moment, my private army is marching on this location, they should be arriving in half a candlemark. "   
  
Hercules looked at his half brother, more than slightly surprised that he would commit his private army to a battle where very few were likely survive. ‘Love can make people do strange things’   
  
The strangest assembly of an army continued with frantic preparations for battle when a lone arrow came whistling through the air, aimed directly at Gabrielle. Cyane, being the closest to Gabrielle, snatched the arrow a scant inch from Gabrielle’s chest. Sniffing the arrowhead, Cyane announced to the surprised onlookers.   
  
"Where did you think she learned it from? This arrow is tipped with a potion designed to simulate death."   
  
Xena looked at the arrow, and after sniffing the arrowhead, her eyes widened in horror. When she spoke, her voice trembled slightly   
  
"The only place I know of that grows that particular venomous sap is on the steppes…."   
  
Cyane looked at Xena, realization dawning in her eyes. Looking at Xena, she said   
  
"Alti…. She knew of this. She even used it once or twice. "   
  
"Then she’s here too. " Xena replied. "Damn, this complicates things further."   
  
Cyane looked at Xena, then Gabrielle, and Artemis. A small smile crossed her face as she said   
  
" I will take her. It’s time we finished our battle once and for all. "   
  
Xena nodded, knowing full well of Cyane’s abilities and her need to do this. "   
  
Ephiny knelt down and picked up the piece of parchment that had been inside the hollow arrow shaft. Unfurling it carefully, she held it up for all to read. It said.   
  
  
  
  
  
Gabrielle,   
  
So, you have figured out what has been going on. I have returned for you. You will be the vessel of my rebirth. I will have you in front of all those who you love and have fought along side of. The slaughter will be great, all the blood that will be spilt will only further my presence on this plane and all the others. You will be my willing wife and bear me children to continue my rule. Your friends, if lucky will be allowed to watch me take you, watch me grow rapidly inside of you and watch my birth. They will see my rapid growth to maturity and watch me take you once again. I will keep one of them alive long enough to see you give life to our child, and then they will be sacrificed to the child as it is born.   
  
You could have not given me a greater servant, to carry out my plans. And perhaps, once I am finished, I will allow my servant the pleasure of your affections as well. You know of whom I speak. You will be mine.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When she had finished the note, Gabrielle was visibly shaking; the note fell from her hand onto the ground. The contents of the note were enough to cause Xena to shake with rage. Even Hercules was angered at the contents of the note.   
  
Quickly trying to take attention off the note, Iolaus asked   
  
"How much longer do you think we’ll have to wait?"   
  
"Not much longer. I think they are waiting for the remaining army to arrive. "   
  
A commotion from the grove of trees at the back edge of town got Xena’s attention. Whirling around, the warrior saw a lone figure headed directly for them. A figure in leather battle dress and feathered mask. ‘Amazons. Don’t know how to stay out of trouble’. Xena waited until the figure had reached them and watched as the female warrior pushed her mask off her face.   
  
"Eponin! What are you doing here?"   
  
"Xena, Gabrielle. Artemis came to us and said there was going to be trouble here. After what I witnessed in Potedeia, we weren’t going to allow anything to happen to either of you. We’ve been here for two days, in the trees and digging and placing traps where we believed they would do the most good. Three of our healers are already at your hospice, fully stocked with healing supplies, twenty five of our best archers are in position and I have 100 of our best warriors with us. "   
  
A flood of relief passed over Xena’s face as she quickly recalculated the odds. 100 additional warriors and 25 of Greece’s best archers, along with the seventy five ‘released’ amazons and combined with the formidable skills of Ares’ private army, which had arrived thru the underground tunnels running throughout Amphipolis. The three healers would be very welcomed as well. Xena knew there were going to be many casualties and having taught the amazon healers everything she knew, Xena felt that the injured would have a better chance at survival now. Looking over at Ephiny, Solari and Cyane, Xena said quietly   
  
"We might just have a chance now. We might just have a chance."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The army was slow in reaching the gates of the town and Dahok was not pleased. He watched impassively as the army reached his camp, the men quickly dispersing to various parts of the camp. The commander in charge was summoned to the demon’s tent half a league away from the town and unceremoniously dumped to the floor. Dahok was an entity far more powerful than the Olympians and knowing that fact, bowing his head, the commander waited for his leader to speak.   
  
A deep, rumbling growl came from Dahok’s throat as he spoke.   
  
"You are late. There had better be a good reason for your tardiness. Now, the battle must be put off until tomorrow morning at dawn. I will not attack at night. "   
  
"We were slowed by traps, my lord. I did not wish to bring you a decimated army, so we detoured around the traps. As it is, we lost 20 soldiers."   
  
Dahok was incensed. His plan had been foolproof. Now, to have it ruined by one warrior and the bard only seemed to fuel his anger. He dismissed the commander with a warning.   
  
"Be ready to attack on my signal. If you are not, you will face my wrath, personally. I will make you the first sacrifice. "   
  
The commander quickly left the tent as two others entered, one man and one woman.   
  
"My lord, we come to do your bidding"   
  
Dahok was pleased with the man standing before him. Through this man’s driving desire for revenge, he had offered Dahok the chance to get back what he believed to be his. And the woman Alti, she was truly a find. A highly skilled shamaness who was not only skilled at fighting, but skilled in the spiritual disciplines as well. That would make his domination of the bard all that much easier and sweeter. The warrior Xena, he had agreed to leave to the shamaness after his ‘claiming ‘ of the bard. To watch her die as the bard gave birth to his children only served to fuel the fire in his loins.   
  
"You both have done well and will be properly rewarded when the time comes. Alti, you will get what you want most. Herodotus, you will get what you want as well. And as for your wife and daughter, they are now mine. It is the price I demand. "   
  
Herodotus considered this for a moment; a very small part of him still loved Hecuba and Lilla. But that love for those two was overshadowed by his hatred for Gabrielle and Xena. Giving his wife and daughter to this demon was a small price to pay for his revenge upon them, and the added bonus of having a chance to ‘have’ Gabrielle wiped away all doubts he had about his deal. Nodding, he stuck his head out of the tent, motioning to a couple of guards. Hecuba and Lilla were roughly shoved into the tent and onto the rough floor as Herodotus walked out with Alti.   
  
Both women looked at each other then at the creature in front of them in shock. Neither one of them could believe that they had been ‘given’ to this monster, just so Herodotus could have his revenge upon Gabrielle. Their shock turned to horror as Dahok approached them, studying the both of them intently. With a flick of his hand, Hecuba found herself immobilized on her back on a table in the midst of the dining tent of the army. All of her clothing was gone, she had been placed on the table with her arms and legs widely apart, and she saw the faces of the men looking down upon her. She saw the leer of the men as they moved towards her naked body. Hecuba tried desperately to protest, but a meaty hand was clamped over her mouth as a large, brutish man loomed over her. His gaze wandered between her still ample breasts and the patch of hair at the juncture of her legs.   
  
"A little old, but you will do. You will do fine " said the soldier, as he unbuttoned his trousers, leaning down and fastening his mouth on her breast.   
  
A cheer arose from the men as the soldier swung himself up on the table, his mouth still fastened tightly on her breast. Forcing her legs apart further, the soldier paused a moment to see the fear in Hecuba’s eyes, then quickly and brutally entered her, thrusting relentlessly until he fell from her exhausted and his passion spent. One by one the men took their ‘turns’ with Hecuba and the last conscious, living thoughts she had were of her daughters and a plea for a quick end.   
  
Lilla looked around the tent, searching desperately for her mother. She knew instantly of her mother’s whereabouts when the screams began coming from the center of the camp. Closing her eyes briefly, Lilla voiced a quick prayer to any benevolent god who might have been listening and then opened her eyes, only to find that Dahok was just a few inches from her face. He had assumed a human form, with dark hair, a tall, well-muscled body and cold, hard gray eyes. She cringed as one hand slowly lifted her up off the floor and onto a fur covered bed. Lilla tried desperately to move but was held immobile by some unseen force as Dahok’s hand descended towards her. Stifling a scream, Lilla watched helplessly as he slowly removed her top, baring her breasts to his hungry gaze. A smile crossed his hardened features as he trailed his hands in intricate patterns on her shoulders and breasts. His eyes never leaving hers, he then slid one hand down her side, deftly removing her long skirt and breeches. Now, she was completely exposed to his gaze and she knew what was about to happen.   
  
"Please, no. Stop now, please."   
  
" Hush, now. You will enjoy this. You already are, your mind just won’t allow you to acknowledge it. Your body responds to me even now. Perhaps I will ‘gift’ you as well. Your first time should be memorable. "   
  
Lilla fought desperately against her body’s responses to his touches. She could only wonder what his ‘gift’ could be until he moved over on top of her, and began to rub and massage her body, using his hands and mouth. She nearly screamed as his mouth took in her breast, licking and biting the nipple. Dahok looked up to Lilla’s eyes to see the passion mixing with fear as he continued his attentions to her ample breasts, moving from one to the other. Lilla felt a burning pressure between her legs and screamed in protest as he forced her legs apart with one hand, the other going to stroke the folds of her virginity. Lilla let out another unwilling scream as he now lowered his mouth to her throbbing sex, licking along its folds and crevices, and finally taking her swollen sex in his teeth, sucking until she screamed. Pausing a moment from his ‘ministrations’, Dahok rose slightly and looked at Lilla, and said   
  
"I will take you completely now. I have decided. You will also bear a ‘gift’ for me. "   
  
Lilla’s last bit of rationality screamed silently as she realized the ‘gift’ he was about to bestow upon her. Cursing her body for its response to this demon creature, she cried out as he brutally entered her, his sex enormous and rock hard, with all tenderness aside. His brutal thrusting and her screams continued for almost two candlemarks until one last brutally forceful thrust, his ‘passion’ was spent and he was finished and assured that she was indeed with child. Rolling off the now unconscious form, he watched as her belly began to swell with growth of the child, and knew that she would only be able to live long enough to give birth to it. She was not the same as Gabrielle, not as strong physically and emotionally, but she would do for a start. Lilla had given him much pleasure that night and knowing he was her first and last made it all the more sweeter for him. Gabrielle would bear him many children to continue his rule. As for Hecuba, she was there for the men to use as they saw fit. He knew that the defilement of her mother and sister would crush the bard after she found out that Herodotus had traded them for his revenge.   
  
  
  
A scream from the dining tent brought Herodotus’ head sticking out of the one belonging to the shamaness, Alti. She shared his desire for revenge and currently he was sharing her bed. She was far more responsive than Hecuba, who just lay there and he found himself completely enjoying her company. Both of them had plans of their own and discussed them as they took each other.   
  
"Looks like the men will be happy tonight."   
  
"Happy men fight well. I want to be fully aware tomorrow when we take that little bitch to Dahok. Gabrielle will finally pay for all the wrongs she has caused me. "   
  
"You are so evil. I can see why he likes you. Enough for now, come over here…."   
  
Alti’s words trailed off as Herodotus returned to the bed, the cries of his wife and daughter forgotten. ‘Soon, we will have our revenge. Soon….’. Alti pushed Herodotus back onto the bed, ripping away his clothes, exposing his manhood to her gaze. Pulling off her own clothes, Alti grasped his organ in her mouth, encouraging in to grow quickly. As Alti quickly brought him to full erection, Herodotus busied himself with tasting her sex. Soon, both unlikely lovers were highly aroused and quickly switched positions, Alti positioning herself just above Herodotus’ erect organ. Herodotus grabbed Alti’s shoulders and forcefully pulled her down over his organ and groaned as her sex gripped his in a vice like hold. Alti placed her hands on Herodotus’ shoulders as his hands grasped her breasts. Quickly settling into a rhythm, both unlikely lovers thrusted until they collapsed from exhaustion. Soon, both bedmates fell asleep, their passions spent as Morpheus’ grip enveloped them both   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xena watched as Gabrielle tossed and turned in a fitful slumber. The nightmares that they had put behind them, had come to the surface again and were tormenting the bard in her sleep. Everyone was uneasy as the night passed slowly, all of them unsure as to when Dahok would finally make his move. Ephiny, Solari and Eponin took turns guarding Gabrielle, allowing Xena to catch a few candlemarks of sleep. A scream in the distance brought the warrior princess to her senses and it only took a moment for those finely honed senses to identify who had screamed. It was Hecuba, surmised Xena. ‘She must have been brought to the camp. I only hope Lilla is okay, for Gabrielle’s sake.’   
  
"Xena? I have something to tell you."   
  
It was Artemis, standing respectfully outside the door to the room she and Gabrielle were currently occupied. Most of the other soldiers and amazons were taking shifts sleeping, silently grateful that they had one more day to get ready. Slipping quietly from the bed, Xena followed the moon goddess out of the room and down the hall. There was great sorrow in Artemis’ eyes as she spoke quietly to Xena   
  
"What is it? "   
  
" I heard a plea, Xena. "   
  
Wearily, Xena knew who had issued that plea and why.   
  
"Dahok’s minions have Hecuba, don’t they?"   
  
"Yes, but there’s more."   
  
"What else is there?"   
  
"In order to seal the deal, Herodotus had to pay a price…." Artemis’ voice trailed off as the realization dawned on Xena   
  
"Dahok wanted Hecuba for his own."   
  
"No. He gave Hecuba to his men…."   
  
Xena’s eyes widened in horror and it took all her iron will not to scream in anger and wake Gabrielle.   
  
"He has Lilla, doesn’t he?"   
  
"Yes. He has taken her…."   
  
"Will she survive it?"   
  
"No. The seed he planted within Lilla grows to maturity as we speak. It will only be a matter of a few hours at most. Her body is not capable of sustaining that kind of shock. "   
  
"And what about Gabrielle?"   
  
"He will make Lilla birth the child in front of her, then die from the strain."   
  
"How did you find this out?"   
  
" I listened to him lay out his plan. I can only make her passage painless."   
  
"How much more do we have to take? I don’t know if Gabrielle can handle this."   
  
"Go to her. It won’t be long now. He will attack at dawn."   
  
Artemis disappeared as Xena stalked back to her room. Slipping in the door quietly, Xena began to methodically put on her armor, and included a few pieces she hadn’t worn in a long time. Fully dressed, she went over to where Gabrielle was still sleeping and gently roused her.   
  
"Gabrielle? Time to get up and ready. The attack will start soon."   
  
Xena waited until she was sure the bard was fully awake and dressing before she went and roused the others. Foregoing breakfast, the small, but determined group of protectors walked out of the inn and into the semi-darkened street. The first hints of dawn began poking through the clouds a short time later as soldiers, citizens and amazons filtered out to their positions to wait. The wait didn’t last too long as a deep voice that could only belong to Dahok, thundered through the town.   
  
"Gabrielle. Are you ready to take your place at my side?"   
  
Gabrielle looked at Xena, drawing strength from her presence beside her. In a strong, clear voice, she replied   
  
"I will not be joining you."   
  
The sounds of laughter echoed through the town as a body was flung over the wall, hitting the ground hard and finally rolling to a stop at Gabrielle’s feet. Looking down, Gabrielle could barely recognize the face as she saw the lifeless body of her mother lying dead at her feet. Xena watched as an iron mask came across Gabrielle’s features, a mask she knew only too well. Gesturing to two amazons, she gave them orders to bring her mother’s body to the inn, to be washed later and prepared for a funeral pyre. Without being told, Gabrielle knew that her ‘father’ had delivered her mother to Dahok as payment, and that her sister was still with him.   
  
"Lilla is with me too, Gabrielle. As we speak, she prepares for the birth of my child. You will be mine once again. "   
  
Gabrielle closed her eyes in denial, the memories of Hope’s vile conception and rapid birth crashing over her as Dahok continued.   
  
"She resisted at first, like you. Then she complied, and she was quite entertaining for a while. I have someone here who would like to speak with you."   
  
"Hello, Daughter. So nice of you to join the party."   
  
At the sound of Herodotus’ voice, Gabrielle’s blood ran cold. She knew that Dahok would have demanded some kind of payment and that payment had been her mother and sister. She had known that her ‘father’ was a monster, but this went far beyond anything she could have ever imagined. Reaching down into herself, Gabrielle summoned all the strength she could get and said, her voice cold and devoid of emotion.   
  
"Herodotus of Potedeia. You are charged with conspiracy, treason and accessory to murder of the Amazon Queen’s mother and Princess. I, Gabrielle, as Queen of the Amazons hereby find you guilty and sentence you to death for your crimes. The sentence will be carried out by my hand. "   
  
Ephiny, Solari, Cyane and Eponin all looked at Gabrielle. All four of them knew well the punishment for murder of an amazon princess, but to hear the charges read and decision of guilt decided by Gabrielle in that manner surprised even them. The respect and admiration they had for her just grew tenfold, circumstances notwithstanding. Artemis had chosen well, when she picked Gabrielle to be the Queen. Only a true Amazon Queen could speak with such control after being dealt a situation like this, and they vowed to protect her at all costs.   
  
Herodotus laughed at the reply from his ‘daughter’, his confidence sure as he stood outside Amphipolis’ gates. A look to Dahok assured him that he would be generously rewarded. Herodotus paused for a moment to look at his youngest daughter, Lilla. Her belly swelled with the rapid growth of the child and even he could tell that she would only live long enough to birth the child. Her features were pale and sweating, labor had begun a short time ago and the dress she was wearing barely covered her. ‘That should break the little amazon bitch. Her mother dead and her sister forced to bear a child of Dahok. Oh, revenge is sweet’ Herodotus thought.   
  
Gabrielle quietly climbed up the sentry post and saw her ‘father’ and her very pregnant sister Lilla standing next to the current embodiment of Dahok. To Dahok’s side stood the shamaness Alti and behind them stood the massive force of Dahok’s army. Studying the trees to the side of Dahok’s army she could just make out the outlines of figures moving silently through the trees. Slipping back down to the ground, Gabrielle walked back to where Xena stood, the streaks of sunshine beginning to poke through the clouds. Looking into Xena’s eyes, Gabrielle drew strength from her, knowing what she had to do. The wait wasn’t long. …   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It didn’t take too long for the gates to Amphipolis to break down, and by that time; thirty-five of Dahok’s army had fallen to the deadly accuracy of the amazon archers. Ducking back into the trees, the archers continued to pick off various soldiers from a safe, discreet distance, trying to keep up the confusion of the soldiers. They knew there were archers firing on them, but they could not see the directions from where the archers were firing. As the army spilled into the main road of Amphipolis, the hidden army of amazons and Ares’ minions stepped into the fray, the battle was furious as citizens battled soldiers of Dahok’s army of destruction. Deciding she had no choice but to trust Ares’ sincerity, Xena allowed the dark fury to rise to the surface, the battle fury, which had made her name, the most feared in all of Greece and its surrounding territories. Xena once again became the Destroyer of Nations again, Ares’ Chosen One. With a feral grin, she screamed her battle cry, and with sword in hand, the warrior princess dove into the fray of the battle, cutting down any and all that got in her way.   
  
Alti walked into the village, completely unaffected by the carnage that surrounded her. She had only one goal on her mind and that was the death of the Warrior Princess. So consumed with her thoughts of revenge on Xena, Alti had failed to notice the figure walk out of the shadows, a figure in full amazon battle dress, flowing hair held back by a headband that signified her position as an amazon queen. Not just an amazon queen, but the legendary queen, Cyane.   
  
"Hello, Alti. Care to finish what you started?"   
  
Alti froze in her tracks. In the twelve years since that fateful day on the steppes, the day she had convinced Xena to murder the leadership of the amazon tribe that had spurned her, Alti had thought her foe vanquished. She had denied the amazons entry into their afterlife, only to have been defeated in a spiritual battle by Xena ten years later. Xena had returned to the steppes in search of Gabrielle after a vision and had battled Alti in the dreamscape. After her defeat, Xena had given the new amazon leader and shamaness, the new holy word that would allow the amazons of the steppes, to enter the gates of eternity. Alti had sworn somehow to exact revenge upon Xena and as she was about to get it, she was stopped by a woman, she had long thought dead.   
  
"Cyane. You will not stop me. I will have my revenge."   
  
Alti attempted to move to where Xena was in the midst of a group of soldiers, but Cyane blocked her path.   
  
"No, Alti. Your battle will be with me. Once and for all."   
  
An evil smile crossed Alti’s features as she sheathed her sword and the battle began with the amazon queen. It would be a battle of souls, and it was winner take all.   
  
Ephiny, Solari jumped into the fray, screaming a war cry of their own, their swords drawn, eternally grateful for one last chance to fight beside their best friend and queen. They stayed in a tight group surrounding Gabrielle, sworn to protect her at all costs. They had no fear of death, and their fighting showed it. Slashing and stabbing, the former regent and chief scout were merciless in their fight. Soldiers fell by the wayside as the two amazon warriors fought relentlessly. A quick glance to Gabrielle’s left saw the current weaponsmaster engaged in a bloody fight with two armed soldiers.   
  
Eponin was relying on all her training and skills to take down the two soldiers who seemed determined to break through and take Gabrielle back to their master. She had taken one of the soldiers down when a third soldier entered the combat attempting to run her through with his sword. Catching a glimpse of the approaching attacker, Eponin whispered a prayer to her goddess as she prepared to die. The sword never hit her as the soldier was knocked back a good fifty paces by a solid punch to his face. The now familiar yellow shirt belonging only to Hercules stepped up to her side. A quick smile of gratitude to the demi-god, then Eponin took down her last combatant with a vicious sword thrust to his midsection.   
  
"Thanks. "   
  
"No problem. Have you seen Iolaus?"   
  
"lolaus was with the group protecting the hospice. "   
  
Nodding his thanks, the demi-god began fighting his way over towards the hospice where a group of 20 soldiers were trying to enter. A nimble and quick fighter, Iolaus was beginning to tire under the relentless onslaught of Dahok’s army, along with the seven amazons that were fighting with him. A soldier was preparing to spear one of the amazons in the back until he went sailing twenty feet in the air, coming to land on a broken wagon wheel. Iolaus looked and relief crossed his face as Hercules stepped into view.   
  
"That was close, thanks."   
  
Both men hated killing, but had done so when necessary and knew that they would have to kill in this battle. This battle was not an ordinary battle, but a battle for their very existence, both mortal and god alike. True to his word, Ares had awakened the remainder of his godly abilities and given him control over them. Also true to his word, Ares’ private armies had arrived as promised and were fighting with great passion and fervor. A momentary break in the fighting, gave both men a chance to catch their breath as they surveyed the battle scene all around them.   
  
Bodies lay everywhere, some had fallen to the secreted traps, others to arrows, spears and sword wounds. Several of the town’s smaller buildings were in ruins and two buildings were completely destroyed. The fighting had been directed around the hospice and inn, although there were a few holes in the walls, where a couple of arrows were still embedded in the walls. A quick look at the remaining soldiers showed that they were now down to about half strength, the cavalry was gone, having been decimated by the deadly accuracy of the amazon archers. All that remained were the foot soldiers surrounding Dahok himself. Both men hoped that they could last long enough for that final confrontation.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ares and Artemis watched the battle, unseen by both sides, both of them fully prepared to join in the battle if need be. Artemis watched with great pride as her amazons eliminated foe after foe. She had been right in asking Hades for the brief reprieve for her children and even Zeus himself had given his blessing for the coming battle. She noticed with pride, how skilled her chosen one had become and was extremely pleased with her prowess and dedication to the Amazon Nation.   
  
Ares too, had been watching the battle with great interest; his eyes never leaving Xena, and his decision to release Xena from their bond, he hoped would bring them on speaking terms at least. Even with the release of their bond, he watched as Xena plowed through enemies with the ferocity that had first attracted him to her, his blood pumping with the battle fever boiling just below the surface, waiting patiently to be released. His gesture had not been lost on Artemis, even she had suspected that he actually had feelings for Xena, and she had done nothing to discourage him. ‘I do love you Xena. Allow me the chance to show you ‘ thought the war god.   
  
Both the god of war and the goddess of the hunt watched as the battle progressed. The fighting had been going on for four candlemarks now and Dahok’s army had suffered a great many casualties, many of them falling to the blade of the warrior princess. The combined forces of the amazons and Ares’ minions along with the militia of Amphipolis had also suffered casualties as well, although not nearly as many as Dahok had due to the strategic placement of the archers and traps that the Amazons had prepared. Dahok’s forces were down to approximately one third of his original attacking force and the dead on both sides were starting to pile up in places. Turning his attention back to Xena, he watched as she was surrounded by twenty, fully armed and rested soldiers. She had taken down approximately seven of them with quick, vicious swings of her blade, when one came in and hit her from behind with a large battle mace. Knocked to the ground, Xena barely avoided the downward swipe of a sword and took the advantage to take out three soldiers with a swipe to their knees. She didn’t see the blade behind her, but felt it as it entered her lower back. Unable to flip out of the way, or even stand, all she could hope to do was to take out as many of the remaining soldiers as she could before crossing over.   
  
Ares’ heart nearly leapt out of his chest as he saw Xena fall to that soldier’s blade. Unable to stay out of the battle any longer, the god of war materialized behind the soldier cutting him down with a ferocity that surprised even him, his battle fever unleashed at long last and his bone-chilling war cry echoing throughout the town. All that was on his mind now was the woman he realized he now loved, a ‘mortal’ woman now laying in a pool of her blood by his feet. Ares swung his blade with such ferocity, cutting down anything and everything that came close to his chosen one. When he had finished, there were a total of fifty-eight soldiers lying in a heap around him and Xena. A lone tear was in his eye as he picked up the limp, unconscious body of the woman he realized he loved. Placing one hand over the wound, Ares cradled his precious cargo and vanished, taking his princess to the hospice.   
  
He materialized inside the hospice and found that it was filled with wounded soldiers, amazons and citizens and more were being brought in every moment. He cleared a pallet and laid Xena on it gently, trying not to aggravate the wound any further. Karinna, one of the amazon healers hurried over and immediately began treating the warrior princess, silently hoping that the wound was not as life threatening as it looked, knowing whose presence she now worked in front of. After carefully cutting away the leather bodice, she examined the wound thoroughly. It was deep, but appeared not to have struck any major organs. Taking a bone needle and fine thread, she began to meticulously stitch the wound closed. After finishing, she sprinkled an herbal mixture over the wound to help prevent infection and bound it tightly with a bandage, then treated the other wounds that Xena had. Only after she had finished, did she formally acknowledge the God of War standing watch over her, Xena’s blood drying on his clenched fist as she treated Xena.   
  
"Will she live?" the tone Ares used was not one of questioning, but one of demand.   
  
The young amazon healer chose her words carefully, knowing that a wrong answer would not go well for her.   
  
"I believe so. The wound was deep and she lost a great deal of blood, but with rest, I think she will be fine. She also has numerous cuts and scrapes and two arrow wounds as well. "   
  
The healer’s statement did little to relieve the war god’s anxiety and he removed a small leather pouch from his vest. A snap of his fingers and a warm cup of wine appeared. Ares opened the pouch and mixed a bit of the powder in with the wine. He then knelt down and gently lifted Xena’s head up enough for him to pour some of the wine down her throat. Satisfied, he set the cup down next to the pallet and spoke to the healer.   
  
"Put a pinch of this in her cup of wine or water, whenever she drinks. Do NOT put it in the tea. I want to be notified when she wakes up."   
  
Karinna nodded her head and turned back to help the rest of the wounded as Ares left the hospice.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ares rematerialized outside, just in time to see his sister Artemis take down five of Dahok’s soldiers with her bow, as they were about to skewer Gabrielle from behind. Rejoining the battle, Ares and Artemis fought side by side until there were no more soldiers left to fall to his blade and her bow. A quick succession of four hawk calls caught the attention of the two gods and they watched as the last of the soldiers inside the town fall.   
  
As the smoke cleared, all that remained were the core group of fifty soldiers surrounding Dahok, Herodotus and Lilla, who looked to be in great pain. Regrouping the combined army of Amphipolis marched forward to meet Dahok in a final showdown, the army being led by Gabrielle, Hercules, Iolaus, Ephiny, and Eponin. All of them had multiple cuts and bruises on them and the fact that none of them was in the hospice now was a tribute to their training and skill.   
  
Dahok was incensed. His army lay in ruins in and around Amphipolis. This was supposed to have been easy and it would have been if it hadn’t been for his scouting party allowing Hercules and Iolaus to escape and warn Xena of what was coming. Damn Ares for his interference as well. ‘I will at least have the pleasure of watching Lilla birth my child in front of Gabrielle. There’s nothing she can do. I will survive and grow.’   
  
Herodotus watched as the army led by Gabrielle and Hercules advanced on their position. Grabbing Lilla roughly, he forced the extremely pregnant girl to the front and tied her arms and legs to a large wooden "X" which had been placed in the ground. Yanking off her clothes, Herodotus watched with great satisfaction as Lilla began to cry out as the contractions became more painful and violent. Seeking to add more pain onto Gabrielle, Herodotus called from his position   
  
"Where is your hero now, Gabrielle? This is all your fault, you know. You could have had the world, now your sister will bear a child for the one you killed. If you hadn’t gone to follow that murdering warlord, you would still be married now. Perdicus would still be alive and Hecuba would be a grandmother instead of dead. You came home looking for some kind of hero’s welcome. You deserve no hero’s welcome, neither of you do."   
  
"I ‘m right here. " a voice from behind them growled.   
  
Ares spun around in total shock as he saw the figure of the woman he loved standing there, being supported on one side by Solari and the other by Cyrene. ‘She should be in bed, recovering from her wounds. Not out here where she could get….’ His thoughts trailed off as he moved to stand beside her, taking up a defensive posture   
  
Looking at the writhing figure of her sister, and seeing the desperation in her eyes, Gabrielle knew what she had to do. Pausing to look at Xena, Gabrielle saw the understanding in her eyes and reached back with a hand for the weapon she knew that could end her sister’s suffering and stop Dahok’s entrance into the mortal world for good. Notching the arrow, Gabrielle pulled the bowstring back on Artemis’ bow and released, letting the arrow fly. The arrow sped straight and true and buried itself in Lilla’s heart, instantly ending her suffering. To prevent the birth of the child, she notched one more arrow and let it fly, watching as it imbedded itself cleanly in Lilla’s abdomen, impaling the unborn demon.   
  
Herodotus watched this in disbelief as Gabrielle ended Lilla’s life and his last chance at revenge. Enraged beyond rationality, he raced forward grabbing a sword as he went, headed directly for Gabrielle. If he couldn’t have revenge on her, he would at least have revenge upon Xena by killing Gabrielle in front of her.   
  
Gabrielle was so numbed by the killing of her sister; she almost didn’t see the sword arcing towards her head. A shrill whistle from Xena, caught Gabrielle’s attention and she blocked the blow with her war staff. Her first weapon, a gift from Ephiny from what seemed a lifetime ago, a part of her life she had thought lost in a river in India. Swinging her staff up, she blocked the blow with ease, the rhythm of the motion of the staff soothing her frayed nerves. Another slash by the sword and it was blocked. Smack, a blow to her ‘father’s’ arm dropped the sword a bit lower. Another hit from the staff knocked the sword flying from his hand and a quick strike to the midsection dropped the enraged man to his knees in the grass. Quickly surrounding him, the amazons tied him up and dragged him off as Dahok and his remaining army engaged them.   
  
The fighting lasted for almost a candlemark, breaking into small groups with Ares and Solari fighting beside Xena, both protecting her from any further injuries; Hercules and Iolaus fighting side by side against a group of ten, Ephiny and Eponin fighting seven, and Artemis, Cyane and the remainder of the army fighting the rest of the soldiers, leaving Dahok for Gabrielle.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dahok approached Gabrielle with anticipation, watching her glance one more time at the still figure of her sister, still tied the stake in the ground, his plans for her still somewhat intact although a bit disappointed by Lilla’s death and the death of his unborn child, but pleased that Gabrielle had killed again.   
  
"You still will be mine. You can do nothing to change that. "   
  
"No, I will not. Your time is at an end, here and now."   
  
Dahok laughed at Gabrielle. She thought that she could defeat him with just her staff was ludicrous. He would take her someplace far away and have her until she bore him another child. He would keep her young and healthy so she would continue to bear him children. She would not defeat him. No one or nothing could defeat him. Not the entites which had locked him away before, the gods of Olympus or any mortal. She would be taught a lesson.   
  
"You honestly think you could defeat me? With your ‘little stick’? Hardly."   
  
Enraged on the inside, feeling for the first time the ‘battle fury’ that Xena knew so well, Gabrielle released her hold on the ‘battle fury’ and renewed her attack on Dahok with an intense ferocity until she had him beaten down to the ground and he was bleeding from a dozen staff wounds.   
  
"You…forgot…one thing…. The legends say… If…you are…ever defeated….three times… in mortal form…on the…. mortal plane…. you will…cease…to…exist…."   
  
Gabrielle’s words crashed down the last of the barriers as he suddenly realized the truth of her words. It had been written long ago, yet he had forgotten it. He watched helplessly as Gabrielle’s staff paused high over his head. It glowed for a moment and then descended towards him with frightening speed. The last living thought he had was ‘How could this be? I am immortal…’   
  
As Gabrielle struck Dahok in the chest with her staff, a strange glow surrounded his form and he disappeared along with the surviving soldiers of his army. The survivors of the battle looked around, bewildered and relieved that the long battle was finally over. The battle now over, Xena looked over to where Gabrielle now sat, cradling the dead body of her sister in her arms. She was about to go over to her, when her injury made itself known and she fell forwards, only to be caught in the strong, well-muscled arms of the God of War. Too weak to struggle, she allowed herself to be gathered into his arms and as he stood to carry her away, she asked Artemis   
  
"Will she be alright?"   
  
"I don’t know. The death of her mother and Lilla’s death by her hand have caused her a great deal of pain. Go with my brother, he will make sure you are all right. I will take care of Gabrielle, Xena. You fought well today and all of mankind is in your debt."   
  
Over the protests of Xena, Ares gently carried her away to her room above the inn where she could get some rest as Artemis consoled Gabrielle.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Several days had passed since the fateful battle with Dahok and his minions. All of Dahok’s minions had been destroyed and had disappeared when Dahok died at Gabrielle’s hand. Alti had been destroyed once and for all during her battle with Cyane, her spirit had been completely destroyed and her body had been burned, the ashes gathered and were deposited into the vortex and now the only matter left for Gabrielle to deal with was the carrying out of the sentence upon Herodotus. After conferring with Amphipolis’ reeve and Artemis, it had been agreed upon that the sentence would be carried out here, with the citizens of Amphipolis, the amazons, Artemis and Ares as witnesses.   
  
Still weak from her injuries, Xena had insisted upon being there for Herodotus’ punishment, hoping to lend support to Gabrielle and silently wondered if Gabrielle would be able to go through with what she had promised. After what had happened, with her mother and sister, Xena was ready to take that responsibility upon herself, but only if Gabrielle asked her to. She was still surprised at the gentle treatment that Ares was showing her and had heard a whisper exchanged between Artemis and Hercules about Ares’ feelings for her. He had been true to his word about the bond being broken and the complete control over the ‘battle fury’, which had once ruled her life. She had been able to tuck it away with relative ease. He had not tried to force her back to his fold in any way, he had made sure that she ate, drank and slept so she could recover as quickly as possible.   
  
A beat of drums outside signaled it was time for Herodotus’ sentencing and she was determined to be there for that, knowing what Gabrielle had to do. Moving carefully, Xena dressed in the clothes that were laid out for her on the table. Dark blue leathers, with silver trim and matching silver armor. Also included were a new pair of dark blue leather boots and grieves, arm bands and bracers to match her new leathers. A knock at the door caught her attention and Ares poked his head through the door.   
  
"Like the leathers? I had them made for you. The old ones were toast." A bit of his normal arrogance tinged his voice and mischief sparkled in his eyes as he waited for her to finish dressing.   
  
"Why are you doing this? "   
  
Ares lifted Xena’s chin just a bit so he could stare directly into her blue eyes.   
  
"Because I want to. No strings, I just want to. Now come on, you want to be there don’t you?"   
  
Without another word, Xena allowed Ares to lead her out of the room and down the stairs and through the inn, silently wondering about his intentions. A few curious stares from some of her townsfolk were silenced with a glare from Ares as they made their way outside and down to the village square. As soon as they arrived, Xena took her place beside Gabrielle as Herodotus was brought in front of her.   
  
Gabrielle was dressed in her full queen’s regalia and flanked on both sides by the Royal Guard. Xena stood to Gabrielle’s right and both Ephiny and Chilapa stood to Gabrielle’s left, with Cyane standing behind her. Tobias, Amphipolis’ reeve stood just to the left and in front of Gabrielle and read the charges against Herodotus.   
  
"Herodotus of Potedeia. You are formally charged with, both here and in the royal amazon village of the attempted murder of the Amazon Queen and accessory to murder of the Amazon Princess. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"   
  
Herodotus spat at Gabrielle’s feet as he said   
  
"I did nothing wrong, you whore. I did not know what that thing would do. As for the other charge, your precious queen is the killer here, not me. You all treat her like a hero, but she no more a hero than that murdering bitch she travels with."   
  
Herodotus found himself flat on his back after that last comment, a small patch of his clothing burned from where Ares had struck him with a ball of energy. Hercules looked at his brother in amazement as he defended Xena, his suspicions about the war god’s feelings for Xena confirmed. Herodotus was roughly pulled to feet by Ares and cringed as the war god growled   
  
"She is more hero than you could have ever hoped to be, slime. I will make sure my uncle has a special place prepared for you in Tartarus."   
  
With that, Ares released Herodotus into the custody of two amazon warriors who held him fast as Gabrielle now pronounced sentence.   
  
"Herodotus of Potedeia. In the presence of these witnesses, the God of War, Ares and the Goddess of the Hunt and Moon, Artemis, you have been found guilty of the charges against you and the penalty is death. The sentence to be carried out immediately. Eponin, your bow. "   
  
Eponin handed her bow to Gabrielle, and placed an arrow in her hand. Notching the arrow, Gabrielle took careful aim and fired, striking Herodotus in the heart. He slumped to the ground and his body was carried off to be buried in an unmarked grave.   
  
Hades appeared without his usual fanfare almost immediately after Herodotus’ body was carried off and walked over to where Gabrielle stood with Hercules, Iolaus, Xena and Ares. His helmet was tucked securely under one arm and his face was sympathetic and warm, which under normal circumstances was rather unusual. His curly hair wafted in the chill air and he stopped in front of Gabrielle.   
  
"Gabrielle. I know you feel guilt over what happened to your mother and what you had to do to your sister to save her. You also worry about when it does come time to come before me for judgement as to the rest of your fate. Do not worry, all will be understood when the time comes. I hope that this will give you some small measure of comfort. Rest assured, they did not suffer, Celesta made sure of that and they were brought directly to me. I allowed them to watch the outcome of the fight and they understand what you did and why. "   
  
With a wave of Hades’ hand, a globe appeared in midair and Gabrielle saw her mother and sister in the Elysian Fields reunited with the members of her family that had passed over before them. They looked happy and finally at peace.   
  
Tears fell from Gabrielle’s face as she saw her mother and sister finally happy. Looking directly at Hades, Gabrielle said   
  
"Thank you, Lord Hades. It makes it easier to deal with knowing that they are at peace. "   
  
Hades looked at the bard and made a decision, his eyes taking in the assembled amazons   
  
" While I cannot grant a return to your mother and sister to the mortal plane, as a small token of gratitude, I will grant a return to the mortal plane any of the amazons who wish to stay here. That includes your friends, Gabrielle."   
  
The Amazons looked at each other in shock at the statement from Hades. They were being given a second chance at life. Ephiny stepped forward and addressed the god of the underworld   
  
"We can stay? Really? Under what conditions? "   
  
"Yes, Those who wish to stay may do so. There is only one condition of this offer, know this, amazons, I can only offer this once.. I am breaking a lot of rules here to do this. If you die a second time, you must stay in the afterlife."   
  
Whoops and hollers erupted from the women as they were given a second chance at life. Hades knew he had made the right decision as Ephiny and Solari hugged each other and everyone else. Quietly, with one last glance at Xena and Gabrielle, Hades departed as quietly as he arrived.   
  
Cyrene turned to Xena and said,   
  
"This is a solstice to remember."   
  
"Yes, mom. It is. "   
  
Xena gathered Gabrielle in one arm and Ares in the other and walked slowly towards her mother’s inn where a celebration waited.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************   
  
Epilogue   
  
  
  
  
  
The winter solstice celebration was in full swing. Cyrene’s inn was crowded with amazons and travelers and filled to capacity. Not a spare space to be had. It had been nearly a month since that fateful battle and in that time, Xena and Gabrielle had done a lot of healing. Hercules and Iolaus had stayed on as well, both helping to rebuild the damage to the town. Ares had been true to his word and left quietly and had not bothered them since saying good-bye two days after the funeral pyres for those who had died.   
  
In true Amazon tradition, the bodies of Gabrielle’s mother and sister had been given a royal amazon funeral before the assembled witnesses of the Amazons and citizens of Amphipolis. The ceremonial drums of the amazons beat in a steady, mournful rhythm and blended with the amazon funeral dirge. Artemis watched the solemn ceremony with both sadness and pride. Gabrielle’s features were impassive as she signaled for the archers to fire the flaming arrows, as Xena sang her song of the dead. After the fires had burned, their ashes were collected and buried in the same cave where Xena’s brother laid, in a gesture of love from Cyrene.   
  
After some lengthy discussions and consultations with Artemis, an agreement had been reached between Gabrielle, Chilapa and Ephiny regarding the rule of the amazon tribe. Both Ephiny and Chilapa would rule jointly in Gabrielle’s absence and the amazons from Cyane’s tribe had decided it would be in their best interests to return to the steppes and assume the leadership roles they had been given a second chance at.   
  
Gabrielle had remained silent for two days following the funeral pyres for her mother and sister and had only begun to reintegrate herself back into the mainstream of life after a long talk with Xena and Artemis. The moon goddess had comforted her chosen one as best as she could and then left quietly promising to come back any time the bard called upon her.   
  
Xena had taken it as a hopeful sign when the bard began to tell a story, the story she had begun prior to the events of only a few moons ago. Xena wanted to do something extra special for the bard this solstice, and decided to finish the scroll she had started only a few days ago. A lifetime ago it seemed now. Picking up the scroll, Xena continued to write as she watched Gabrielle weave her special magic.   
  
Solstice Eve was a happy, busy affair. A renewal of life and remembrance of those that had gone on before. Gifts were exchanged between all and Xena was surprised when one gift was left for her. A long, slim box, carved with intricate markings and upon opening it, Xena saw perhaps the most beautiful sword ever created. Perfectly balanced just for her, with a long, grooved blade and matching scabbard. The warrior princess wondered who could have given her such a gift until she saw the simple note beneath the blade. Curious, she picked up the note and read it.   
  
Xena,   
  
I give this to you as just a gift from one warrior to another. Use this blade as you see fit.   
  
And maybe, maybe someday we could be friends   
  
Ares   
  
The warrior princess was stunned at the simplicity and sincerity of the note. Cautious, she picked up the blade and felt no surge of power; no trick or spell had been placed upon the weapon. He had actually meant what he had said. She could no longer feel that tenuous connection to him, and she had control over her dark side as he promised. With great care, she replaced her old sword with the new one and turned as Gabrielle came over to her.   
  
"Who is that from?"   
  
"Ares. And there are no tricks either. "   
  
Xena looked uncomfortable with the odd glance from Gabrielle. Reaching into her bracer, she withdrew the scroll she had written for Gabrielle and handed it to her.   
  
"Here. I didn’t have a lot of time to get you something, so I decided to surprise you."   
  
Gabrielle took the scroll, untying it and began to read. It said   
  
Gabrielle,   
  
You know how I’m not too good with words, but I thought that for you I would make the effort. I hope you like it   
  
Xena   
  
  
  
I have often dreamed of a far off place   
  
Where a hero’s welcome, would be waiting for me   
  
Where the crowds would cheer, when they see my face   
  
And a voice keeps saying, this is where I am meant to be   
  
I’ll be there someday, I can go the distance   
  
I will find my way, if I can be strong   
  
I know every mile will be worth my life   
  
When I go the distance, I’ll be right where I belong.   
  
Down an unknown road, to embrace my fate   
  
Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you.   
  
And a thousand years, would be worth the wait   
  
It might take a lifetime, but somehow I’ll see it through   
  
And I won’t look back, I can go the distance   
  
And I’ll stay on track, no I won’t accept defeat   
  
It’s an uphill slope, but I won’t lose hope   
  
Till I go the distance and my journey is complete   
  
But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part   
  
A hero’s strength is measured, by his heart   
  
Like a shooting star, I will go the distance   
  
I will search the world; I will face its harms   
  
I don’t care how far, I can go the distance   
  
Till I find my hero’s welcome, waiting in your arms   
  
I will search the world; I will face its haunts   
  
Till I find my hero’s welcome, waiting in your arms.   
  
  
  
As Gabrielle finished reading, there were tears in her eyes as she pulled Xena into her arms. Whispering quietly into the warrior’s ear she said   
  
"You’ve found it, Xena. You have found it."   
  


The End


End file.
